Dimensional Crossroads
by greencateyes99
Summary: Ichigo should've known helping Urahara was a bad idea. Now he's in the middle of nowhere with a blue eye blond who calls himself a ninja. Why does these things always happen to him. Rated M for safety. this is a Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is between saving Rukia and winter war.**_

 **Warnings** **:** **this will have boy x boy in it but that comes later in the story. If you don't like that kind of thing then don't read. Characters will be a bit ooc. There might be some bad spelling and whatnot so sorry ahead of time. Rated M just in case.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Bleach or Naruto.**_

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you found a way to another dimension using your converted senkaimon."

"Yes"

"And you need a power source for the portal thingy to keep it open."

"Correct"

"And, so, because you think I would actually do this you wake me up early on a Sunday morning to be your living battery right."

"Correct." smiles a blond man wearing a green stripe bucket hat. Across from him sits an annoyed orange headed teenager name Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Urahara", growls Ichigo, "There is no way in hell that I am having anything to do with this experiment of yours go do it yourself." Scowling Ichigo starts to get when Urahara waves two tickets in front of him before putting them on the table. Hiding his face behind hid fan Urahara knows he has the boy's attention now.

"I have heard that your sisters have wanted to go to a certain show that has been sold out for months." smiling even more when he sees Ichigo twitching with irritation of being guilt trip. Urahara knows that Ichigo would do almost anything to keep his little sisters happy.

"Buutt, since you aren't going to help me I'll just have to sell these to someone else." grinning in victory Urahara can tell Ichigo's will is about to collapse. "Fine you bastard." giving the shopkeeper a death glare.

Following Urahara further into the store, Ichigo scowls even more when another annoyance makes itself known.

" _ **you really fell for this time king, you must love being everyone's doormat**_ **."** said the pale being that shares a soul with Ichigo. **"** _ **You should have told that Hat n Clogs where he could've shove those tickets and left, but no, you have to be the nice guy."**_

" _Shut up hollow_." Ichigo yells mentally.

 **"** _ **Aw what's the matter king truth hurts huh?" the hollow said mockingly, "how about we start calling you doormat instead."**_

" _I said shut up you bastard, or I'll come in there and make you shut up_."

" _ **oh really, you doooorrrrmmmaatttt**_ **."** drawing out the last word Ichigo fires back a responds when Urahara interrupts their argument.

"Ichigo, is everything alright?'' asks a concern Urahara.

"Yeah, everything fine." responds Ichigo while looking everywhere but at his once teacher his hollow snickering in his mind, "can we just get this over with?''

"Sure, well I just need you to put on this harness and sit right on this **X."**

"Wait don't I need to be in my soul form for this?"

"Nope, I found an away around that."

"Huh, what do you mean you found a way around that?" ask a concern Ichigo, ' _what is the pervert thinking.'_

" _ **King now would be a good time to scram."**_ came his hollow, _**"I am getting a weird feeling from this we need to leave NOW!"**_

" _Shut up." Said_ Ichigo, " _Why do you care….Why are you even talking to me…where's Zangetsu?"_

" _ **tch, idiot how many times do I have to say it IAM ZANGETSU, now listen this can really fuck us up….."**_

" _You think I don't know that_." Ichigo yells back cutting off anything else the other being was going to say.

" _ **Ya make me wonder sometim….."**_

" _SHUT UP_ "

" _ **Ch fine but don't come whining to me when you get killed….again."**_ says his hollow as he fades into the back of Ichigos' mind.

Turning his attention back to the shopkeeper, Ichigo notices that Urahara had clamp cables to the harness while he was talking to his hollow. "Um Urahara what are these things for?"

"Well they are going to suck that spiritual pressure out of you and feed it to the senkaimon." Says Urahara like he was talking to a student who was caught sleeping. Stepping back to his machine Urahara flips some switches and buttons bring the senkaimon to life. Instead of a bright light like last time there is now a clear liquid gel surface. Now Ichigo isn't the most observant person but even he can tell something wrong. There is no way that thing should be getting bigger. Turning to ask Urahara why that was he sees that it's not getting bigger he's getting pull towards it.

"URAHARA!"

" _ **DAME IT KING do something or we are gonna get suck into it. And this is good time to tell you I. Told. You. So."**_ Ichigo could just see his hollow crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue.

"Oi Hat n Clogs turn it off!" Ichigo yells

"Now, now, Ichigo-kun there's nothing to worry about." Ichigo, giving the man a pain on site glare, looks down to see that he is up to his torso in the liquid gel making up the entry to the portal. Grabbing on to whatever he can fine to anchor himself, he tries to climb back out of the gel. But, before he can start a piece of debris smacks him in the head knocking him all the back into the portal. And before Urahara can do anything the machine shuts off leaving him to stare at the place where his once student was. "Uh oh" was the only thing he could say.

" _ **KING"**_

Huh

" _ **King, wake the hell up."**_

What

" _ **IDIOT KING Wake up before I take over and eat everyone you love."**_

Snapping open his eyes, and intensely regretting it, closes them again to block out the harsh light. Slowly opening them again, what he sees surprise's him to the point of blushing form embarrassment. Looking down at him is a blue-eyed blond with long spikey hair. Said blond was cradling Ichigo's head in his lap and until now was just staring at him, But Ichigo only seem to notices the blonds very blue eyes.

" _ **Pff getting lost in a complete strangers eyes, really king your such a girl."**_

"Shut up Shrio."

" _ **Shrio?"**_ Says the now name Shrio lifting up one of his eyebrows.

" _Got tired of calling you hollow all the time." Deadpans Ichigo_

" _ **Not very creative are ya." Snickers Shrio**_

"Why yo….

"Oh good your awake, I was starting to wonder if you were ever goanna wake up." Says the blond, "You hit the ground pretty hard when you fell." Looking up at Ichigo the blond can see the confusion on his face. "You fell from a great height and made a very deep crater, the sound of impact is what lead me to find you."

"Oh" was the only thing Ichigo could think to say.

"Yes I had a time pulling you out, you didn't seem to be injure so you can see why I was worry that you hadn't woken up…um…are you paying attention?"

"Oh…um…yeah kinda um who are you and can I get up now? And where are we exactly?" asks Ichigo, ' _I actually want to stay in his lap a little bit longer…..no, no, bad Ichigo don't go there.'_

As if he can read minds the blond chuckles, "he he yea sure, my name is Minato Namikaze. To answer your other question I don't know where we are either."

Stun at the fact that Ichigo felt a shiver from just hearing Minato's name and the fact that neither of them know where they at. Ichigo says the first thing that comes to mind.

"Shit"

" _ **Again, I told ya so." Shrio says mockingly**_

Noticing that Minato seems to be waiting so Ichigo to respond he turns towards him "Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Nice to meet you…..If you would follow me back I made camp further up to the tree line." Minto points behind him, "and I should have some extra clothes for you too."

Wondering what Minato meant Ichigo looks down and sees that his clothes did not survived the journey through the portal, the thing saving him from total embarrassment is a scrap of his jeans covering his lower parts. Turning even redder Ichigo rushes to catch up to Minato. In his inner world Shrio is on the ground laughing at his king.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: this is boy X boy don't like don't read. Will have some swearing and other stuff.**

Characters will properly be ooc and this is starting to get far from canon but it's not exactly an AU, it's a happy medium, and it may or may not tie in with canon we'll just have to wait and see.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any characters from Bleach or Naruto.**

* * *

To say Minato wasn't intrigue by Ichigo would be a lie. Ichigo was a walking living breathing puzzle that Minato is having a difficult time trying to figure out. Just by glancing Minato can tell Ichigo isn't a Ninja he's too loud for it, but he's not exactly a civilian either. The way he walks how he holds himself even the way he grips things tells Minato that Ichigo is most definitely not an ordinary civilian.

' _He must've been some type of fighter in his homeland. I can see that he is about the same age as me maybe a year or two youngers'_ Thinking further it doesn't escape Minato's notice that Ichigo has been studying him too. ' _It could be a trap with a very complex genjutsu, it wouldn't be the first time someone's tried to kill me.'_

But Minato was sure that he would have heard about any orange headed ninjas since the color is not uncommon and Ichigo would stand out in an crowd plus add in his age, ' _yes I definitely would've of heard about an orange headed teenager who could've been powerful enough to be sent after me._ ' Approaching the campsite Minato decides to break the silence.

"So, Ichigo I know that you have lots of questions. Unfortunately, I can't answer all of them. But first let's get you some clothes that way you're not feeling vulnerable." Using this as a way to get some information of the orangette, "I' m afraid that my clothes will be a bit big on you, but a least you'll be covered."

Turning back towards Ichigo, Minato sees that Ichigos face could rival an Uzumaki's hair color.

"Ichigo are you ok?" asks Minato, ' _Is he starting to get sick_? _'_

Jolted from his thoughts by Minato's question Ichigo snaps his head back to the blond man.

"Um yeah I'm good…no need to worry…hehehe." Scratching the back of his head showing his embarrassment at being caught not paying attention.

"So, you have some clothes I can use?" Trying to change the subject.

"Yes… there in this bag…you can go over there to change into them if you like."

"Thanks." Taking the offer bag, Ichigo heads over to a dip in the ground behind some boulders. ' _Man, why am I feeling nervous around that guy?'_ Ichigo asks himself, 'It's _not like I faced strong people before. Hell half of soul society tried to kill me at one point so why is this guy making me feel so dam nervous.'_

" **Well that's easy king you want him."** Answers Shiro, **"And I know for a fact you want him so don't go denying that you don't I know every thought that passes thru your mind and I know that blondie there is strong."**

'Get to the point Shiro'

" **Well King since I'm feeling so nice today I'll give you a hint…..it's all instinct."**

'Waa, instinct….how is this related to that?'

" **Hmtp… figure it out yourself I ain't gonna tell ya."** Mentally seeing Shiro turn his back to him, after sticking his tongue at him, and walks to the nearest building. Ichigo couldn't help the number of swear words come from him mouth. Problem being he says them out loud.

"Ichigo are you sure you're alright?" calls a concern Minato

Swerving around and seeing Minato near the edge of the hole Ichigo hangs his head before snapping back up.

"Hehehe… Yeah…I… just…stub my toe? Yeah I stub my toe on one of the rocks."

Minato couldn't help the sweat drop that came with Ichigos answer. 'He's not a very good liar is he.'

Looking down from atop the hole Minato wonder if not for the first time if the boy is more then he seems. ' _I wonder what goes on in his head. The way he spaces out he must be thinking something._ ' Watching Ichigo climb out of the hole, Minato bends down and offers his hand.

"I've already got the food going so we have time to talk." Minato says as he pulls Ichigo the rest of the way up. As Ichigos feet hit the ledge his foot catches the hem of the barrow pants making him fall backwards and with his hand still in Minato's he drags Minato with him.

Shocked that he lost his balance and the fact that Ichigo has a strong grip. Minato instinctively pulls Ichigo closer to him and turning midair so that they land with Minato hitting the hard ground. Waiting for the dust to settle Minato can see the awkward position that they manage to land in. It doesn't help that Ichigo starts to squirm or that fact that one of Minato's legs just happen to hit the inside of Ichigos thighs causing the boy to suddenly go dead still and a roaring blush to run its way from the top of his head down to the inside of his shirt.

' _Mmm, interesting I wonder if he's into men or is it just that he's a untrained fighter who can seem to control his emotions well.'_ Feeling sorry for Ichigo Minato tries to get him to move off of him instead of him moving Ichigo.

"Ichigo," says Minato trying to distract the blushing boy, "Why don't you get up first then head up I'll be right behind you in case the pants cause you to trip again." Oh, that caused a glare that would make most people wither but it's spoiled by the ever reddening blush on Ichigos face. ' _What I say_?'

For Ichigos point the view the entire intendance was just beyond anything that can be embarrassing, not even seeing Yoruichi naked came close. ' _I can't believe that happen.'_

" **Oh, it happen and I can't be happier for you."** Says Shiro with tears in his eyes **, "I'm so proud you made the first move to get your man."**

' _There was no move of any kind idiot.'_

" **Oh, well what do you call what just happen then mmm?"**

'A freak accident nothing more.'

" **Yeah sure whatever helps ya sleep?"** Rolling his eyes at his king Shiro knows that Ichigo is doing what he does best, being really stubborn, 'Oh _well can't help a fool who won't listen to his instinct then I 'm just gonna sit back and watch the fun.'_ Thinks Shiro before his ever present grin grows, 'Then _again I might give a little push when he needs it, hehehe.'_

Making his way towards the camp fire Ichigo purposely sits as far away from Minato he can get. While said blond sits across from as if sensing Ichigos discomfort.

"If I'd said anything that offended you that was not my intention."

"It's nothing, don't worry about." Changing the subject Ichigo brings up a question that he's been thinking on. "Where do you think we are?"

"Not sure, I don't have all the facts yet, I know how I ended up here but what about you? How did you come here?"

Ichigo can only hang his head in shame, "I got con into helping an evil genius shopkeeper."

"Oh." Raising a eyebrow Minato waves for Ichigo to continue.

"I was asked to be a living power source for an invention that my mentor created. Naturally and wisely I told him "No Way in Hell", but then he brings out an item that my little sisters wanted and I caved." Ichigos shoulders slump further, "I get strapped in a weird ass harness and had cables sticking out of me only for that idiot to forget to tie me down. Because of that oversight when the machine got turned on I was pulled in and the rest you know." Sighing Ichigo looks back up at Minato, "So, how did you end up here."

Minato really didn't know how to respond to Ichigos story. It kind of reminded him of the times his own sensei made him do things to help his so-called research. So, when Ichigo ask how Minato came to be here, well, he had no one to blame but himself.

Chuckling nervously Minato tried to fine anything to focus on while scratching the back of his head, a nervous tick he had that he thought he broke, before settling on Ichigo.

"Well it started out like this…"

* * *

Chapter End

Thank you for reading and please review so I know how I 'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so glad that a lot of people like this story. It's my first attempt at writing something like this. Thank you very much all those who've read and fav/ follow this story.

 **Warnings:** **this will be Yaoi, if you don't like don't read, some swearing and all that. Characters might be ooc. Rated M for safety.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters from Naruto or Bleach.**

" **Hollow talking** "  
 _ **"**_ _ **Old man talking**_ _ **"  
**_ _'thinking'_

* * *

Minato really didn't know how to respond to Ichigos story. It kind of reminded him of the times his own sensei made him do things to help his so-called research. So, when Ichigo ask how Minato came to be here, well, he had no one to blame but himself.

Chuckling nervously Minato tried to fine anything to focus on while scratching the back of his head, a nervous tick he had that he thought he broke, before settling on Ichigo.

"Tell me Ichigo, do you know what shinobi are? Do you know what a jutsu is?"

"Yes and No."

Giving Ichigo a questioning look Ichigo goes on to explain, "I mean I've heard of shinobi but I never have heard anything about jutsues."

"Well in simple terms it's a technique that involves the use of chakra…you do know what chakra is?"

"I've heard something about. It's a type of energy right."

"In a way yes, well getting to the point I need chakra to fuel my jutsu-

"You can skip on to how you got here ya know." Looking thoroughly bored and being impatient Ichigo pushes Minato's explanation along.

Clearing his throat Minato gives an exasperated look at his campmate

"If you insist." Sounding a bit reproachful, "I was trying out a new jutsu I just created that allows me to teleport to one area to another, it also involves the use of seals that help me get to the right location." Making sure that Ichigo is following along he continues, "I was tinkering with the seals so that I didn't end up in pieces. I really wasn't supposed to practice without my sensei nearby, but I was a bit excited so leaving a note for him with my location I went to the nearest training ground. It work for the most part but there still seem to be something wrong, so I messed with the seals again, keeping to the training ground I was in I attempted again but instead of the usual feeling I get I felt as though I was being pull not in the direction I had not intended to go. And well I sort of black out only to come too here."

Ending his story Minato waited to hear what Ichigo had to say but what he said was not what he expected.

"So you're a shinobi and you were messing with something that you knew that could kill you." Minato looking very sheepish when Ichigo puts it that way. "You almost a reckless as me, and that's saying something."

Not sure if any of that was a compliment, but chooses to take as such, Minato only chuckles.

"I mean I've been told that I'm reckless and an hothead." Continues Ichigo, "Besides what other people think I do think before I act it's just that a lot of times the situation doesn't allow that much time and I charge right into the fray. But they act surprise when I don't act like a hothead."

Leaning his elbow on his leg laying his chin in his hand Ichigo gave a small grin, "It's like being underestimated or judging me because of my hair and assuming I'm a delinquent."

"Foods almost done." Said's Minato, "I can understand being underestimated my opponents do all the time. My sensei has told many times that I look too much like a girl, and no matter how or what I try I couldn't seem to shake the fact I looked girly before I hit puberty."

' _He doesn't look girly now'_ a traitorous thought came out, ' _I wonder if he's built under that baggie shirt and—,_ realizing where he' thoughts were going Ichigo slams down before the thought could finish, hearing Shrio cackling in the background Ichigo mentally flips him off before blocking him out.

Hearing his stomach give a growl Ichigo mouth begins to water at the smell of the camp food. Scooting closer to the fire he doesn't notices how close his face gets to Minato's until he turns his head causing their lips to touch.

Frozen by the little accident, and it was an accident, Ichigo is further shock when Minato doesn't move back but presses his lips against his own. Ichigos mind starts to haze and his body starts to heat up. However, before his mind goes under completely Ichigo leans away. When his minds return to normal he looks at the distance between the blond and him.

"Gah!" Ichigo quickly jumps away from Minato to the other side of the fire and blush covering his face and neck that would put Renji's hair to shame. Seeing Minato's own blush at what happen Ichigo could see that he wasn't the only one surprise by what happen.

' _Why did he kiss me? Why didn't I kiss back? Does he not see that we're both guys?_ ' Confuse by Minatos actions Ichigo wonders, ' _Does he like men?'_

It's not that Ichigo was against it not when he was gay himself granted he never told anyone.

" **Like your one to talk Strawberry."** Chimed in Shiro, **"Your little sister even knows you sexual persuasion."**

' _But only because she walked in on me_.'

" **Sure, of course, heh your just hot and bother now that that blond didn't go further and start pounding ya into the nearest flat sur-"**

"Shut up Shiro" Shouts Ichigo not realizing that he said it out loud.

"Shiro? Who's that?" Forgetting his own rampaging thoughts and emotions Minato instantly zeroes in on Ichigo for a different reason. "Ichigo what are you hiding?" Minatos eyes narrow dangerously at the now paling orangette.

"I-I-I…umm…y-you s-se-e…um." Sweating bullets Ichigo panics at his slip up his fight or flee response going into hyper drive and he considers making a run into the trees.

"Don't think it, I'll catch you before you get the chance to twitch." Minato says in a low voice, "Now tell me who you were you talking to."

With tension sky rocking and with Minato staring down Ichigo who reconsiders fleeing and seeing if he can fight off the blond, but forgetting that he use any of his power and can't call Zangetsu.

" _ **Ichigo**_ _ **"**_ came a very calming voice, _**"**_ _ **Calm yourself Ichigo there is nothing to fear."**_

' _Can't you see that I'm in position that is any but calm._ '

" **Yeah…hey wait! How did you get free? I thought that I made sure that you couldn't interfer-heheh oops"**

' _Shrio what did you do_?' Ichigos mental voice going dangerously low.

" **Nothing I'm innocence this time."**

' _SHRIO. WHAT. DID. YOU. DO.'_

" **Umm"**

" _ **Shut up the both of you this is not the time for this**_ _ **."**_

" **Aw shit he change to Tensa and went bankai on us."**

" _ **I'll deal with you later hollow**_ _ **."**_ Turning his attention to his wielder, _**"Listen you little idiot just do everyone a favor and tell the blond sissy the truth**_ _ **."**_

' _But_ '

" _ **No Butts**_ _ **."**_

Seeing that he had no choice in the matter Ichigo lift his head only to feel the cold metal of a kunai knife at his throat.

"Ichigo, where were you just now?"

"Um, ok you see—um this is hard to explain." Feeling the knife press further into his skin Ichigo temper gets the best of him. "Oi! If you want answers then get your ass off me!"

Shoving Minato off Ichigo brazenly punches him in the gut that sends him almost clear across the campsite. The action drawing a line of blood from the knife as it followed Minato.

"Bastard" growls Ichigo the action echo by his hollow, "That's no way to ask someone a question."

 _*Cough cough*_ wiping a bit of blood from his mouth Minato grabs his middle and slowly walks back over to where the fire is. ' _He has some punch. Not many people in that situation would attack an armed shinobi_.'

"Now listen because I'm only going to explain this once." Daring Minato to do or say anything otherwise. "I'm a substitute shinigami, and that means that I help souls crossover but I'm also still human and alive. As for who I was talking to, I share a soul with two other beings. One is my zanpakuto sprite and one is my inner hollow. Now, because they share my soul you could say that they are a part of me if one dies I dies and vice versa."

Seeing that was all Minato was going to get out of the orangette he cautiously chose his next words. "What did you mean that you're still human and alive?"

"I mean what I mean, you have to be dead to be a full shinigami but since I'm just a substitute I'm still alive."

"Ok, what are hollows? What about your um inner hollow?"

"Hollows are sprites that have been in the living world for too long and if they are not sent to the soul sociality they become hollows who have a continuous hunger that can't be satiated. Hollows will also devour living humans as well as other souls. My job mostly is to purify the hollows and stop the occasional bad guy." Taking a quick breath Ichigo unconsciously tenses, "My inner hollow, well, he is what he is. He's not like normal hollows but he does want to posse me and devour my soul. It's like a constant battle to keep him locked up. Just recently I've learn how to use his power but….I… really don't want to continue if that's ok." Shagging shoulders and a tired expression shows his point that this topic is hard to come to grips with.

Minato mind races with ideas or anything to disprove what Ichigo was saying. It sounded too much like a jinchuuriki. ' _But there are only nine tailed-beast and their jinchuuriki. So he can't be one.'_

"Oi you ok."

"I think that I need to sit on this a bit more. Plus the foods done."

Seeing the change in subject Ichigo silently thanks Minato. And he would've said out loud but his stomach had other ideas. Turning red Ichigo just pretends that nobody hear it. Hearing Minato chuckle his embarrassment turn s to fury and he readies another fist when a familiar annoying voice calls his name.

"Kurosaki-kun you there hellooo"

Eyebrow twitching Ichigo snarls out to the owner of the voice.

"Urahara you bastard, where are you because I want to kick your ass for this."

"Aw Ichigo I thought that you'd be glad to see or a least hear me." Ichigo can just see Kisuke waving his fan over his face.

"Get to the point hat n clogs can you fix the mess you made? Am I able to get home?"

"Welll, about that you see I hit a slight problem and I—

"Ichigo there is a face in the soup." Minato says it so calmly that Ichigo just stares.

"What?"

"There's a face in our food." Pointing to the little pot holing their food.

"Oh", walking over to the fire and looking down to see the smiling face of Kisuke Urahara.

"Hello there Kurosaki-kun I see that you met someone. Mind introducing him." Scowling at the shopkeeper Ichigo points towards his companion. "Minato meet the dumbass that sent me here, Kisuke Urahara. Kisuke Minato."

If there was one word that Minato could describe the man in the soup it would be shady. Just the way the man dresses says shady. ' _Ichigo associates with some weird people_.' Noticing an argument about to erupt Minato pulls their attention back to the topic at hand.

"Why can't you take Ichigo back home Urahara-san?"

Tilting his head with his hat shading his eyes Urahara's tone is serious, "Until now I couldn't get in contact with Ichigo but this is all I can make at this moment."

"Why's that" ask Ichigo

"There seems to be a barrier surrounding the area that you two are in and for an unknown reason while no one can get in you two can't get out." Crossing his arms Urahara watches both boys before giving the information that his contacts could dig up. "There's one more thing you two need to be aware of."

Gaining both boy's attention Urahara's tone is a mix of serious and amuse knowing how Ichigo will react but this new boy he is unsure of. He knows the consequences of the next few hours, or days really, will either hurt Ichigo or not. But before he can get the info out the connection starts to break.

"Ichigo, Minato the next few hours are going to be rough for you both, if you don't want to get hurt you need to avoid each other. The area you're in causes the occupants to go into a heat and rut cycle regardless if both parties are male or female. The ones going thru the cycles are chosen with a dominance fight. In other words don't have sex."

But to the two teenagers it came out like this, "Ichigo, Minato…going to get rough…..heat and rut cycles…..male…dominance…..sex…" then the connection goes dead. Both sweat dropping at the broken message Minato turns to Ichigo giving him a pity look.

"Your mentor is messed up."

"I know" says Ichigo pinching the bridge of his nose.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Later that night when both boys are already asleep Ichigo is woken by his body heating up and a hardness growing in his pants. Trying to will it a way it only gets hotter and painful. Wanting to escape the heat made by his body Ichigo throws off his shirt but it doesn't help. Squirming in his borrow bed roll Ichigo does something he only does in the privacy of his own room. Looking at the now noticeable tent he reaches down and grabs his enlarge member. One hand slowly stroking his length while the other is circling the tip smearing his pre cum on his hand. Ichigo closes his eyes and images a certain blond being the one topping him; that's its Minatos hand on his length; that it's Minato touching his body. With the imagery Ichigo speeds up his hand, trying to hold the moans that want escape from his throat Ichigo bites his lip hoping to keep his want and need from his neighbor, turning on his side so his doesn't disturbed the blond, Ichigo pumps his hand faster and faster until the heat pooling in his gut tightens causing him to arch his body and releases into his hand.

Laying in a now sticky bed roll Ichigo is too tired to get up a clean it so without care now that his need is gone he curls up and quickly falls asleep. However it isn't even a few minutes' until the heat is back and his length is starting to harden. Frustrated Ichigo throws the cover off and walks out of the campsite to get more relief without waking Minato. Unaware of a pair of blue eye that had witness the whole thing.

Minato for his part was awestruck by Ichigo display. His eyes never leaving the orangette's body watching how it arch and squirmed was mesmerizing. The way the sweat made his body glisten; the sounds he tried to cover it made Minato's length harden and wanting to rush over and have a taste. But before he could act on it Ichigo got up and left. The need to follow him was strong and it left Minato confuse and a little irritated at his own problem, quickly taking care of that, Minato couldn't understand his reactions to the orangette. Unsure of what to do Minato hits a pressure point on his neck forcing him to fall unconscious. That's what Ichigo finds upon his return. Unaware that Minato was ever awake Ichigo climbs on top of his bed roll seeking his on sleep. Hoping that he is not waken again by his traitorous body.

* * *

Chapter end.

This was a long one. I hope that everyone liked it and hopefully I'll have the next one up soon.

Thank you and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings** : this is a Yaoi and there is a lemon this chapter. Whether it'll be any good remains to be seen.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything from Bleach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day both boys where very tired and very frustrated. Ichigo seem to be the most exhausted out of them both. What little sleep he could catch couldn't even be call cat naps. It felt like every few minutes his body would heat up and become very aroused, if he ignored it would become very painful. After the fifth time he jerked himself off, Ichigo stayed away from the campsite until his problem stop.

Unfortunately, it never did and he now was grumpy, hungry, and very aroused. He knew part of the reason why he was like this. It was the blonds fault. Every time he jerked off it was Minatos face he saw, Minatos hands he felt, and Minato voice he heard but that wasn't the point. Even if he was aroused by Minato there still was no reason for his body to act like it has been doing continuously.

' _I'm so fucking tired_.' Laying his head against a tree he had slump against after his last session Ichigo stared dazedly off onto space, ' _Dam I need to get back to camp. I don't need that blond to see me in this state.'_

Dragging himself up and staggering towards the camp Ichigo thank any and all gods that the pants he was given were baggie enough to hide the tent that was forming. ' _Dam not again, please don't let him noticed it. I don't need this now.'_

"Ichigo there you are, I was wondering where you went off to so early." Came the voice of the person who was causing Ichigo to become so frustrated.

When Minato woke up the first thing he notice was that Ichigo was gone but what caught his attention was a very appealing scent. A mix of fruit and musk Minato couldn't describe what he was thinking when he started to follow the smell. He was even more confused when the smell was strongest on Ichigos bed roll. Like a bloodhound Minato followed the scent trail into the woods, too busy to see how far he went in, Minato didn't stop until the sight of orange caught his attention. Walking quietly until a few yards from Ichigo, Minato walked up a nearby tree so he could spy on Ichigo better. What he saw was the most exotic display he has ever witness. It was like getting a full view of last night's show only this time he can see it in full color.

The sounds that Ichigo was making below him made his cock twitch when Ichigo came Minato could see the muscles flex and bend. So mesmerized by Ichigo that Minato almost lost his hold on the limb and would've fell on top of the orangette.

' _Not that didn't sound good._ ' Thought Minato until he came to a horrible realization, 'OH no I'm turning into Jiraiya sensei.'

Not wanting to be called a pervert Minato jumped a few steps back before dropping down to the ground, he sat down and waited for the orange head to be done. Smelling him before seeing him Minato gracefully acted like he had just arrived.

"Ichigo there you are, I was wondering where you went off to so early." He shouted

Seeing how exhausted Ichigo was Minato reach over and slung his arm around his shoulders. But Minato also did this so he would be able to enjoy Ichigos body up close and have an excuse to touch him. Stealing glances every so often Minato was finding it hard not to lean over and lick and suck Ichigos expose neck. His flush skin so tantalizing that Minato couldn't resist much longer. Hearing a whine escape Ichigos mouth was the last straw and the next thing that either boy knew was Minato pinning Ichigo on the ground attacking his neck.

For Ichigo the only thought he could process was, 'What the fuck is he doing' before he was being flip onto his stomach and that his shirt being rip to shreds. Using all of his strength Ichigo bucked and wiggle out from underneath Minato but only gasp when he felt a Minato's hard length grind against his lower back. His struggles increased, trying everything he could think of to get the blond off him but he stop when blunt teeth clamp down on the back of his neck causing his body to go still then go limp.

Xxxx{Lemon Start}xxxxX

Seeing Ichigo go limp, Minato put a bit more pressure to prove a point, he lets go only to flip Ichigo back over and pinning his hands above his head. Staring lustfully at the body below him Minato's eyes roam every expose bit of flesh before settling between Ichigos thighs.

"Ichigo," he purrs, "Do you know what you are doing to me."

Before allowing Ichigo to answer Minato claims his mouth licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. Grinding his hips against Ichigos making him gasp and plunging his tough into the warm cavern, their tough's battling for dominance. Finally breaking for air Minato then moves from Ichigos lips down to his neck sucking and licking before peppering the skin with purplish marks, before moving on to Ichigos chest. Latching on to a nipple Minato gives it his full attention circling it with his tough and sucking. Smiling when Ichigo squirms and moans from Minatos menstruations. When he's done with one Minato laches on the other giving it the same treatment.

"nngg"

Looking at the lustful site Minato lets go looks to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, if I continue I won't be able to stop." Drawing Ichigo in for a kiss, "Tell me what you want."

"Keep going." Came a panting reply.

Getting the ok Minato leaves a trail down the torso to the hem of Ichigos pants. Gripping the edge and looking back at Ichigo for the go ahead Minato pulls the fabric down releasing Ichigos straining erection. Grabbing the base, and earning more moans, Minato gives several licks to the underside before giving the head his attention swirling his tough dipping it in the slit before taking Ichigo whole into his mouth.

Ichigos mind goes blank as he feels the wet heat hit his length. Reaching down and grabbing fistful of blond hair.

"Fuucckk" throwing his head back as his back arches off the ground.

Minato smiles and hums, the vibrations sends little tremors down Ichigos dick and up his spine. A heat pools in his gut as Minato bobs up and down hollowing his checks as he sucks. The heat starts to coil it gets tighter and tighter until Minato gives on good suck.

"M-in-ato….I'm..g…oin-

Is the only warning Minato is giving before Ichigo explodes in his mouth. Swallowing all of it Minato gives Ichigo a deep kiss before pressing his fingers to Ichigos lip.

"Suck" comes the order.

Understanding want needs to be done Ichigo takes his tough and licks the digits one at a time giving each one a good coating of saliva, when thoroughly wet and slick the fingers are removed and his lips are capture again. Feeling one finger circle his entrance before it plunges in making Ichigo moan in pain and causing him to pull away from the offending digit.

"Sshh, it's only painful at first but it'll fade." Trying to get Ichigo to relax Minato distracts him with light kisses to his face and neck, before add a second finger the a third. Scissoring and thrusting his fingers searching for that one spot. Hitting the bundle of nerves earns a very pleasing scream from the orangette.

Ichigo didn't what that was he felt Minatos fingers move inside him and when hit a certain area Ichigo saw stars in white. Screaming out the man's name and arching like a drawn bow.

"Ww-hat ww-as that" his voice comes out breathless, "do that again."

"As you wish, but not with my fingers." Removing his fingers from the tight cavern hearing a whine form the lost. Minato gives Ichigo another deep kiss before spitting into his hand and slicking up his dick. Lifting up the smaller male and put his arms around his shoulders.

"Ichigo hold on tight, ok." Comes a whisper in his ear.

Circling his arms around Minatos neck and burying his head in the crook of Minatos neck. Ichigo felt himself being raised up and then lowered onto a blunt head.

Giving Ichigo a deep penetrating kiss as Minato slowly pushes into the tight hole. Hissing from the friction caused by the tightness and the warmth incasing him he almost cums before he pushes all the way in. Covering Ichigos mouth and swallowing the moans and whimpers as he pushes fully into the teen. Giving Ichigo time to adjust to his size Minato places light kisses from his chin to his collar bone back up to the chin. When Ichigo rocks his hips Minato pulls out until the tip is half way out before slamming back in hitting Ichigos prostate dead on.

"Ahah….neg..." His mind in a haze Ichigo words come a garble mess. His mind too busy processing the pleasure coursing throughout his body. He forgets all his responsibilities back in his world and focuses on the heat coiling in his gut getting tighter and tighter with each thrust. Feeling a hard bite to his shoulder junction he is thrown onto the ground. Minatos thrust becoming harder and faster abusing his prostate. With one deep thrust Ichigo clamps down on Minatos length and cums onto his stomach.

Basking in his afterglow Ichigo hangs limply onto Minato as his thrust become erratic with another deep thrust Minato releases into Ichigo before falling on top of the orangette and breathing deep breaths. Trying to push Minatos heavier frame off of him, still too tired to do much he manages to push him a little to the side and let gravity do the rest.

"That was just…wow." Ichigo pants out. Giving Minato a side glance.

"Yeah, you were great I never seen anything more beautiful." Minato, enjoying the blush Ichigo now sporting, crawls next to the teen nuzzling his neck and kissing the bite mark he left before scooping him up bridle style.

"Whatareyoudoing." Words rushing out if Ichigos mouth showing his embarrassment at being carried like that.

"Seeing how this was your first time I know that you won't be able to walk back to camp." Smiling down at his new mate. ' _Mate? Where did that come from_?' shrugging the thought off Minato carefully walks back to camp placing Ichigo on the softest thing he can find and finding the water bottle and rags and begins to wipe both of them down. Getting back up to go find their clothes he's pull back down by a tight grasp on his hand. Ichigo had managed to curl around his wrist before falling asleep. Chuckling at the sight; ' _well, I guess our clothes can wait a bit longer.'_ he reaches for the top part of the bed roll to cover them both when Ichigo gives a whimper.

"Minato," he whines causing Minato to look back at the orangette. Ichigo only rubs his hips against Minato for him to understand the cause of Ichigos discomfort.

"Your hard again huh" seeing a nod, "You want me to help you." Getting another nod Minato tosses the bed roll to the side. ' _Dam I'm getting hard again too_.' Knowing Ichigo is still stretched from earlier Minato lines up with his entrance and pushes in. ' _I think that there was something to Urahara-san's message then what we believed_.' Deciding to think about later Minato put all his attention back to his little mate.

Xxx(Lemon End)xxx

It's the morning after next that the teens come out of their heat and rut cycle. Waking with his body feeling so exhausted but also satisfied Ichigo slowly opens his eyes to sunlight beaming on the face of his lover. Smiling, Ichigo traces the curve and lines of Minatos face following the trail with his eyes before looking back up to meet two pools of blue.

"Like what you see?" grins Minato

"Yeah, I think I'll keep you and take you home." Earning a laugh from the blond, Ichigo nuzzles his nose in Minatos chest before pushing away and getting up.

"I feel gross, is there somewhere I can wash off?" peering over his shoulder at Minato.

"Just go over that ridge a little ways, there's a small stream I found when I first explored the area." Pointing off to his right, the corners of his mouth twitch up, "Do you need some help?"

"Nnno, I can ddo that much." Blushing at his stuttering and Minatos laughter, Ichigos scowls at him before wrapping himself and stomping off towards the stream.

'He's so fun too tease.' His laughter dying down as he stares at the back of his irritated lover Minato pushes up on his elbows and allows the sun to bath him before silently get up and following Ichigo. Smirking at as he thinks of ways to surprise his mate. But he stops a short distance from his lover when he hears an unfamiliar male voice.

Ichigo sat in the stream, fuming at the blond, and starts to wash the cum and debris from the last two days frenzy. ' _To think that I just let a complete stranger take me that way and I wanted more. And now I'm clinging to him. When did I get so ….submissive_?'

" **Because king, you became submissive when you let him top you…duh."**

"Where have you been." Unaffected by Shrio speaking up.

" **I was here the whole time. Well we were here the whole time. Nice show by the way, didn't know you could look so sexy."** Laughing at his Kings reddening skin.

"Ssshut up idiot." Not caring that he is talking out loud.

" _ **Ichigo"**_

"Old Man!"

" _ **What the shopkeeper said earlier has some merit, what seems to have happen is that Minato took an alpha position when you unconsciously took the submissive role."**_ Supplied Zangetsu.

"So that means what exactly?"

" _ **Sighing, It means Ichigo, that you became the mate to Minato and he is you alpha and-**_

" **It means King, that the blond owns you. And you can live without and you want only him. Idiot."**

"I-

"So here you are Ichigo" came a familiar male voice from behind him. Whirling around and having his jaw drop Ichigo couldn't help the question slipping from his mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Hope you like it. I know that the lemon could be better but it was my first time writing out of my comfort zone so if you have anything to say about it please be nice about it.

Like always thank you for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings:** **swear words this and that and whatever else there is.**

 **I know I forgot to put Naruto in the disclaimer last chapter sorry.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own any character or plot from Bleach or Naruto.**

* * *

Staring in shock at the creature before him, Ichigo closes his mouth with an auditable click.

"Well" If cats had eyebrows this one would have one of them raised with an amused smirk.

"Yoruichi, what hhhow did you get here?" still gaping at the surprise of seeing one of his mentors.

 _*Poof*_

As the dust cleared revealing a tone dark tan skin woman with long purple hair and very naked.

"GAH! Put some clothes on." Throwing any fabric in reach to the woman. His blush returning full force.

"Kisuke sent me, I'm here to bring you back." Giving an amused grin at her once students' reaction. ' _So fun to tease'_ wrapping the thrown sheet like a togabefore calling out "It's safe now."

Still not facing her Ichigo peeks over his shoulder before turning around.

"What do you mean to bring me back? I thought that he was having trouble still."

"He was, it's just now stabilize enough to where it will allow two people thru."

"Only two people?" Asked in a sadden whisper.

Seeing the downcast expression on Ichigos face, Yoruichi plops down next to him, puts her arm around his shoulders, and leans him into the crook of her neck. She knows the reason for that look. They were too slow getting here before the boys made a connection, now the separation will be near impossible, Kisuke had to come up with a plan so that the boys could stand being apart for a while, maybe never to see each other again. The thought would bring tears to anyone's eyes but Yoruichi had a job to do, she will help her student after everything settles down after the war. That war, it's the only reason why Ichigo can't be with the one he's meant to be with.

"Ichigo" she says in a soft tone, "You know that you can't be together, you both have responsibilities in your respected worlds. And I bet the Minatos home won't just let him go where he wants either."

"But-

"Excuse me, but I think you should let me have a say on what I can't or can be allowed to do."

Storming out of the trees was a very angry spikey blond who moves to sit in front of Ichigo as if shielding him from Yoruichi's words. The position is notice by the woman, who moves some distance from Minato treating him like she would a dangerous animal protecting his mate.

Hoping giving her most disarming smile she sticks out her hand in greeting.

"Hi there, you must be the one who's made lit Ichi a very happy man." Trying to lighten up the mood and hoping the blond will let his guard down.

"I am and who might you be?" ask with a note of venom.

oOoOo

 _(Minatos point of view)_

Watching his lover stomp out of the camp Minato lazily waits a few minutes before getting up and stretching out cramp muscles. Doing a few chakra exercises, Minato jumps into the nearest tree and follows the trail left by Ichigo. _'I think I'll show Ichigo some stealth exercises, it would be fun to play with him then.'_ Chuckling at all the fun he plans to have with his new lover Minato free falls to the ground, but before he so much as takes one step he hears a unfamiliar male's voice and Ichigo talking.

' _Who is that_?' peeking over a bush he only sees Ichigo and a black cat. ' _Is that a nin animal_?'

Curiosity turns to shock when the suppose nin animal is surrounded by a cloud of smoke. Worry for Ichigo Minato braces his legs to jump in front of him, but before he could there is a feminine laugh from the smoke. Staring wide eye at the spot where a cat use to be was a naked woman.

' _What the hell, is this some kind of perverted ninjutus?'_

"Yoruichi!" he heard Ichigo cried, "Gah! Put some clothes on!"

His shock turn to irritation at the woman (now named Yoruichi) when she made his Ichigo start to blush. But what made him angry was when Yoruichi said that they would have to separate. Seeing Ichigo starting to get distress Minato stood up and stomp out of his hiding place.

"Excuse me, but I think you should let me have a say on what I can't or can be allowed to do."

Seeing the surprise and cautiousness in the women's eyes Minato internally smirks.

"Hi there, you must be the one who's made lit Ichi a very happy man." Throwing her hand and showing a smile that did not reach her ears.

"I am and who might you be?" ask with a note of venom.

"Oh me? I'm one of Ichigos teachers, just call me Yoruichi."

"Minato Namikaze" still unsure about the woman, Minato pushes Ichigo further behind him.

"Quite doing that!" shouted Ichigo

"Mmm, doing what."

"Quite pushing me away from Yoruichi. Your acting like your jealous." It dawn on him, "Oh my god. You are jealous of her aren't you?" Grinning at the blond Ichigo was trying to keep his laughter inside but was failing.

"Ha! Why should I be jealous when I've already have you?" turning his head just enough that when he leaned back their lips would touch. Giving a light kiss Minato pulls Ichigo from behind him into his lap with is back facing his chest. Making a show of themselves, Minato lays his head atop Ichigos and nuzzles his nose in the orange hair while running his hand up and down Ichigos sides. Dangerously coming close to going under the hem of his pants.

Seeing Ichigo turn such a lovely color of red Minato couldn't help the devious smirk he sends the cat woman. Daring her to say anything. But to his surprise she doesn't but send a smirk of her own.

"Wow Ichigo, I see that you have gotten very bold. Who would've thought that the prudist boy I help train would be so comfortable with showing off his sexiness." Looking at Minato when she said it, 'two can play this game boyo' then grinning even wider at Ichigos wide eyes and gapping mouth.

Minato not amused drag Ichigo back towards mentality calling the cat woman every man he knew, ' _Dam werecat_.'

oOoOo

Yoruichi was very glad she came here, not only is able to use new ways to tease Ichigo, but she had found a new person to pick at. ' _It's too bad that this is going to be short lived_ ' she thought with a sigh, ' _There's no telling know far I can go with this new kid_.' Looking from her perch in a tree, Yoruichi was watching her two charges whispering to one another, _'As if I didn't know what their up too, but I'll let them try to escape_.' Leaning back with her arms behind her head, _'who knows they actually might give me a run for my money_.'

Pretending that her attention was elsewhere, Yoruichi calmly and quietly move just so that her charges would think that she asleep. Keeping one eye half open she watch the boys or rather Minato throwing Ichigo over his shoulder, disappear in a flash of yellow. Stretching her arms she gets up and starts homing in on Ichigos spiritual pressure.

"Heh, let the game begin." She says to no one before flash stepping towards them.

oOoOo

Unaware of their guardian's watchful eyes Minato brings Ichigos head down closer and starts talking to him in a low whisper.

"Ichigo, we're going to make a break for it." Rubbing his hand on Ichigos neck, "I'm taking you back to Konaha."

"Are you kidding she'll catch us, she's the fastest woman on two legs." Looking at bit shock but excited at the prospect of staying with Minato.

"Don't worry, I'm that fastest _MALE_ on two legs." Throwing Ichigo over his shoulder before he could protest Minato uses his new Hiraishin technique and disappears.

Appearing a near the edge of the barrier and placing Ichigo on the ground, Minato creates two shadow clones and sends them to the west and south hoping to send Yoruichi on a wild goose chase.

"You bastard"

Hearing his lover, Minato looks down to a daze; disoriented; and slightly sick Ichigo. Smiling sheepishly Minatos leans down and helps the now annoyed orangette up.

"Sorry about that, I had to give her the slip" Minato apologizes as he nibbles on Ichigos neck.

"Your cheating, don't nibble on me and apologize at the same time."

Trying his best not to moan at the light touches Ichigo couldn't help it when his hips rub against Minatos.

"Don't do something your not willing to start, .go."

Grinding his hips back onto Ichigo, Minato turns his attention on the neck and shoulder junction and attacks it leaving the mark he'd placed there appear again.

"As much as I love to ravish you here I want to put as much distance as I can between us and the she devil as I can." Picking Ichigo up Minato gives the clearing one last look before again disappearing in a yellow flash.

oOoOo

' _Smart brat'_ looking at the cloud of smoke that use to be a clone of Minato and Ichigo. Sighing ' _I guess I'll play around some more before going after them_.'

Heading off to the second clone Yoruichi couldn't help the sick grin that spread across her face at the thought of getting even with the blond brat.

"Use your time wisely boys." She says out loud, "I'm coming for you."

Like a cat stalking a mouse her eyes gleam with mischief before flash stepping in front of the second clone.

"Make sure he gets this." Grabbing the clones she easily pops the Ichigo look alike but holds on the Minato clone.

"I know where you are and I can stop you from leaving, but at least make this a bit more fun."

Raising her hand and bring it on hard on the blond clones head and sending her message back to the original. Turing to the west where the boys are headed Yoruichi arrives a few seconds before they do.

Standing on a tree limb she calls out.

"The games over boys come out now, it's time to go back to our respective worlds."

"Oh I don't think so Miss Yoruichi." Minato steps out of the shadows enjoying the tick mark on the woman's head, "I afraid that you lost this game."

"Oh, what makes you think that." Crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side, Yoruichi notices that Ichigo isn't with the blond.

"Simple really, you just fell for the oldest trick in the book." Giving her a shit eating grin Minato makes a hand sign before throwing what could've been a weapon but wasn't causing the cat woman to jump to the side and hearing Minato call out.

"Now Ichigo!"

Realization dawns on Yoruichi as the ground surges up beneath her, before she knows it she swinging from the tallest tree incased in a rope net. Struggling to get out she just happens to see Minato grab Ichigo by the waist as he throws his hand down yelling.

"Reverse summoning jutsu." Both boys disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Knowing that it's her fault for being caught by a simple trap and the fact that she also has to tell Kisuke of her failure doesn't help her situation either. Yoruichi isn't looking forward to the conversation she going to have.

"Well shit."

oOoOo

(Konoha)

It's been five days since his only student disappear, and still no sign of him. Wonder if not for the first time what was going on in the brats head at the time Jiraiya can only shake his head as he paces the training field Minato was last at for any clues as to his whereabouts.

Stuck between worry and the need to throttle his student for doing something idiotic the old sage stood next to three tree stumps, leaning back to look over the field one last time lost in thought at the idea that Minato will never be found. Sighing at his thoughts Jiraiya doesn't notice the seal on the ground but he does feel and hear the thud of two bodies hitting the dirt.

"uuff."

"You alright Ichigo?" came a lovely familiar voice and another not so familiar.

"Yeah, I think so just dizzy."

Spinning around Jiraiya instantly sends a messenger frog to the Hokage and then marches over to the two down boys. He grabs Minato in a bear hug and then slaps him upside the head.

"OW, what was that for sensei?"

"You idiot don't do something like that again." He playfully growls out to the blond.

"Um Minato" came an uncertain voice of the other boy.

Turning towards the other boy Jiraiya zeros in on the boys bight orange hair then trailing down his body before going back to his face meeting two brown eyes with specks of gold. Of course what surprised him wasn't the orange hair kid, but the growl he was hearing from Minato. ' _Did he just growl at me_?'

Said blond walks over to the orange head and helps him up before wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. Looking directly into Jiraiya eyes and saying the last thing Jiraiya expected.

"Sensei, this is Ichigo," pointing to the now name boy, who gave a little wave, "He is my lover and mate and I plan to keep him here in Konaha."

When his mind finally caught up Jiraiya yelled out one word.

"WHAT!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end

Ok I have decided to add a few more chapters to this story. I had originally plan on a 5 to 6 chapter story but then I felt that it needed a bit more. So please enjoy and expect more chapters.

Always thank you for reading and please review. It lets me know how I'm doing.


	6. Chapter 6

I know that I forgot to put Naruto in the disclaimer in chapter 4. I just realized it.

 **Warnings:** **Yaoi this and that and more.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from** **Naruto** **and** **Bleach.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _(Karakura Town - Urahara shop)_

"Sooo, you got tricked and left hanging in a tree by a blond kid and Ichigo huh?"

Peeking out from under a green and white stripe bucket hat Kisuke Urahara hid his amused smile behind his ever present fan. The thought that someone could best his friend and stole away his one time student just adds to his mirth.

"Yoruichi you're losing your touch." He said in a sing song voice, "heh I bet the Soi Fung will be real-OWowowowowowowo OK I got it I'll stop." Clutching his face after being scratch attack by said woman, Urahara whines in pain as he cries out uncle.

"I suggest Kisuke that you shut up or I'll scratch you lower." Unsheathing her claws to make her point. She then turns back into her human form and accepts a cup of tea from Tessei. Annoyed at the fact that she did lose to that sissy looking brat.

"So now what, I mean that kid Minato took Ichigo back to wherever he was from." Looking back at a fully recover Kisuke. "And let's not forget that Ichigo went willingly with him. Taking him back isn't going to be easy, not to mention that their bond is going to be even stronger so just separating them without a plan is no longer an option."

"I suspect that I going to have to seal their memories, hopefully that will keep them alive long enough that the bond will either dissolve on its own or" pausing wishing that he was very wrong about the outcome of the situation.

"Or?" ask a third person.

"Or they both die." Giving a side glance to the other occupant of the small room. Watching Isshin Kurosaki's shoulders slump. "Originally the bond that they share is meant to keep a male and female together long enough for reproduction to occur. But the fact that both parties are male means that this will not occur, so I would have to guess that someone had placed them in that barrier in another dimension with ulterior motives, but I can't really say."

"Basically, Ichigo and Minato may never be able to part due to the fact that both will feel that need but because their male that won't happen and this also means that they will always seek each other out no matter where they are." Understanding coming to Yoruichi.

"Correct"

"Are you positive that there is no other way to help him?" Isshin looks back up at the blond shopkeeper, "Can you guarantee that Ichigo will be okay with his memories being alter like that without any side effects. And will this seal be long term or do you think that it will have to have a time limit."

"Unfortunately I can't. There is a lot of room for complications to occur and I need to look over every detail in order to overcome seen or unseen problems." Looking at the other occupants of the room, "You need to be prepare in case we have to fight a very angry alpha if we have to take Ichigo by force if any plans we use fails."

"Then…I guess we have to leave it for now and hope that Ichigo will forgive us after all this is done." Says Isshin with a guilty expression standing up and headed out of the shop.

The two lone people sat in silence each in their own thoughts. Yoruichi in a uncharacteristically depress mood turns to Kisuke.

"Kisuke, so you really think that Ichigo is not in his right mind?"

"Mmm" was all he said deciding to let Yoruichi talk

"I, I think that Ichigo wouldn't let his mind be clouded like that. And I think that Ichigo truly loves that blond brat."

"Mmmm"

"I need no I want you to really think over the options again please." Yoruichi said as she turns into a cat then hops out the door.

With that Kisuke, crossing his arms, sighs tilts back his head, "the things I do."

oOooOooOo

 _(Konoha – Hospital)_

Being in the hospital was not the introduction Minato wanted for Ichigo, of course the reason why they're in here was understandable. At least to Minato it is.

 _((Flash Black))_

" _WHAT" roar Jiraiya_

" _Is there a problem sensei?" asked a confuse blond at his teachers reaction._

" _Is there a problem he ask, do you not hear yourself, of course there's a problem." Placing his fisted hands on his hips Jiraiya stares down his student. "One, in case you forgot you disappeared not that long ago; Two, you happen to just pop back with a complete stranger who I might add could be an assassin; and Three, you come out saying that this young boy is your lover and your mate . Mate. Now I don't care which way you swing, but, I do not trust that you just happen to fell in love with this boy." He finishes with one figure pointing at Ichigo._

" _Well I don't trust a pimp wannabe like you old man." Shouted an irritated Ichigo._

 _Shock at being called a pimp Jiraiya whips back on to Ichigo._

" _I' am not a pimp, I am the great Toad Sage and Author Jiraiya." Hopping on one foot, "the man that the ladies love and the hero to many."_

 _Ichigo was stun at the display to say the least, 'what the hell.'_

" _Ha I have stun your boyfriend into silence with my greatness." Jiraiya says to Minato giving a very broad grin._

" _Greatness how the hell are you great? Your more annoying and perverted then my own teacher is." Pointing a finger at the white hair 'male, "And that is saying something."_

" _Why you little-_

" _I think we can skip the entertainment for now sensei. I can feel the Hokage is very close as well as several Anbu, Joiun, and Chuin shinobi. I didn't think I would be miss that much. Heheheh" Laughing while trying to defuse the tension between his sensei and his mate. 'Note to self Ichigo can be very volatile when annoyed.'_

 _Surrounded by Anbu and other shinobi Minato pulls Ichigo behind him as the Hokage Sariutobi walks towards them._

" _Minato I am glad to see that you are safe and unharmed, but I hope you realize the trouble your disappearing act has cause." Said blond hanging his head a little before looking over his shoulder at the young orange headed boy. "Plus is the fact that this young boy is unknown and considering that you have many enemies I don't know if he can be trusted to be near you."_

" _But Hokage-sama, Ichigo isn't an enemy and to be truthful I'm the one who kidnap him."_

 _To say many were shock by this Sarutobi wanted to know more about how the boys met and why Minato would actually kidnap someone it's completely out of character for him._

" _Seeing that there are many questions that need answers I have to ask the both of you to come back to the village but under a strict guard consisting of Anbu and Jiraiya am I understood._

" _Yes sir" said Minato before elbowing Ichigo to say it too._

" _Yeah sure" came a grumble reply_

 _But before anyone could move an Anbu grabs Ichigo not thinking of how the actions would be viewed. Until he find himself flying thru the air._

 _Minato gaps in awe as Ichigo tears thru five Anbu before Jiraiya places a lucky hit to the back of his neck. Catching his unconscious mate before he hit the ground Minato couldn't help the smile crossing his face._

" _Dam kid what is your lover made of. It felt like hitting a stone wall." Complain Jiraiya while shaking his hand. "What caused him to attack huh it's not looking good for him."_

" _Well I can answer that sensei, but I put in simple terms for now." Said Minato as he lifts Ichigo up bridle style, "You see Ichigos own sensei was able to get in contact with us while we both were detain and basically we share an alpha beta relationship. I'm the Alpha and he's the Beta and the Anbu must have startle him causing him to act out. I'll put more details in my report Hokage-sama."_

 _Sighing at new events Sarutobi decided that it might be best to put both boys under the care pf someone who could help keep the orangette calm and the only person that came to mind was Tsuande._

" _Fine but I'm placing your two in the hospital until further notice. We need to make sure that whatever happen does not have lasting effects on you two." But before going any further Sarutobi gave a menacing glare at Minato, "And also I want to hear more about this so call kidnapping Minato I don't won't anymore surprises, understood."_

" _Hai Hokage"_

 _((Flashback End))_

 _oOooOooOo_

A groan from the orangette brings Minato out of his thoughts. Stepping up to the bed Minato helps Ichigo set up and piles pillows behind him before laying him against them. Turning back to the table to get a cup of water he sees Ichigo rub the sleep out of his eyes. ' _So cute just like a kitten.'_ Placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention Minato helps Ichigo with holding the cup and drinking.

"More water" rasp out Ichigo. "My head hurts."

"Alright but don't drink so fast it could make you sick." Says Minato sounding like parent scolding a child. "And your head hurts because you were hit hard enough to knock you out."

"Why was I knock out?"

"You don't remember?" Seeing a negative shake, "Well you attacked several Anbu when you were surprised when one grab you. What do you remember?"

"Um I remember the pimp and that old guy showing up and that's it." Absently rubbing his arm Ichigo nervously starts to fidget and he leans forward putting his head in his hands, his anxiety rising enough that Minato can feel it coming off his lover in waves.

Concern at Ichigos change in mood he doesn't correct him on the names he called the Hokage and Jiraiya. ' _I better get someone before he makes himself sick_.'

"Ichigo are you feeling alright" placing a hand on his back and rubbing small circles, "I know everything is sudden and you feel out of place, but you don't have to worry I'll be taking care of you."

"I…don't know what to feel. I left my family and friends back home with an ego mantic bent on destroying everything I care about." His whole body starts to shake starting as small tremors and growing. "I don't know what to do." He says it so desperately that it causes Minato to wince.

Seeing his concern justified Minato gives a light kiss to Ichigos head as he lays him back against the pillows.

"Don't worry, stay here and relax I'll go and get a nurse your looking too pale for my taste."

Leaning out the door to talk to the Anbu guarding their door Minato instead comes face to face with the Third Hokage.

"Ah, Minato we were about to come in and talk with you."

"Um can this wait just a minute?" Minato franticly looks up and down the hallway until he spots a nurse and calls her over.

"Is everything alright? Are you unwell?" asked a worry Jiraiya.

"No not me, Ichigo, he uh I don't know what's wrong it's like he's having a panic attack or something." Allowing the nurse into the room Minato tries to follow, but is yank back out of the room.

"No, let her with him alone, just give him some space okay." Jiraiya tells his student as he drags a reluctant Minato down the hall to an outside courtyard. Not liking his own student's panic attack Jiraiya places him in front of their hospital room window. Turning Minatos head to look at a profile of Ichigos head.

"Okay see, you can see him and he can see you." Satisfied that Minato seems to have calm down he then speaks in a serious tone.

"Now I think it's about time you told us all that happen since you disappear."

Taking a deep breath and taking his eyes off Ichigo Minato looks first at Jiraiya then the Hokage before looking up at the sky.

"Alright, well as your aware sensei I was perfecting a new jutsu, that I finally did, and I was tweaking seals….

oOooOooOooOo

 _(With Ichigo)_

Ichigo couldn't explain the sudden panic he was feeling. He felt fine when he woke up but all of a sudden if felt like the atmosphere just became heavy and with spiritual pressure. Even Minatos meager comfort help very little so when his mate lift the room his anxiety became worst his chest tighten and his breaths came quickly his headache which was a dull throb now was a raging blast. He felt like passing out and let oblivion take him.

The nurse seeing his declining state immanently took action. By regulating his breathing she had hope to calm his fast heart beat but nothing she did seem to have effect. Until she caught sight of a tall blond on the other side of the window. Taking Ichigos head in her hands she turns him to face to the window. She sighs in relief when just after seeing Minato his heart rate drops back to normal and his breathing slows down.

"Is there anything you need?" she asked as she checked his vitals

"My head still hurts." Came a tired reply

"Alright I'll go get some pain killers for your head, until then please stay in bed and try to rest." She says before leaving and shutting the door half way.

Reclining against his mound of pillows Ichigo continues to stare out the window at his mate. His eyelids start to slide close as his body relaxes. Before he knows it he is in his inner world. What he sees or in this case doesn't see leaves him shock and confused.

His inner world is disturbingly quiet with a strong gail of wind howling thru the tall sideway buildings, he can't fine Zangetsu nor his hollow he can't even sense their presentences. He knows that they were just here not too long ago, ' _it's like they just disappeared_ ' "Zangetsu!…Shrio! Where are you!" the howling wind is the only thing that answers him.

"…So…I'm all alone…what…what do I do now?" comes whisper words as Ichigo falls to his knees, "I don't want to be alone."

Before he falls more into despair there is a sharp pain to the back of his head, whipping around expecting to see his hollow but sees nothing but air. Again he feels another sharp pain to his neck and the echo of maniacal laughter. Jumping up and growling in frustration Ichigo balls his fist ready to punch the nearest surface. His anger dissipates when he feels a calming hand on his shoulder. Its then that he realizes that his hollow and zanpakuto are still here in a sense and that he is not alone as he thought. His other spirits in their own way made sure that he saw this.

But before he can figure out way his sword and hollow aren't there he is pull from his inner world. Opening his eyes to meet twin pools of blue filled with worry. Smiling to reassure his mate that he is alright Ichigo sits up a gives a quick peck to Minatos lips before lying back down.

"Ichigo I'm glad you're alright, you had me worried yesterday and then you wouldn't wake up even when the nurse tried to give you your meds."

"Sorry I worried you." Sighing then looking at Minato confused, "Yesterday? I've been unconscious that long?"

"Yes, my sensei thought that he hit you too hard and caused some major damage." Giving Ichigo a tired smile, "When you started to panic I had thought that, well I really couldn't think at the time. Jiraiya and the Hokage pull me aside to the nurse could work. They wanted to know about what had happen to us."

"Oh, is that why you were outside?"

"Yes, the Hokage has deicide that I will be release back to the care of my sensei, you'll be staying a bit longer until it's clear that you won't be repeating what happen yesterday. Okay."

Looking serious, Ichigo just nodded but he also wonder if this meant that he wouldn't be able to see Minato again. As if reading his thoughts Minato quickly reassured his mate.

"When you are release from the hospital, you'll be place in my care with an Anbu guard." Seeing that Ichigo was still not convince Minato places both hands on Ichigos shoulders and gives him a deep kiss only to break away for air.

"I'll think that tonight I'll stay with you. I did promise that I would ravish you until you couldn't walk, but I don't like other people seeing that sexy face you make so I'll wait until later." Leaning down for another kiss before rising back up Minato whispers into Ichigos ear, "So you better be prepared to stay in bed for a while."

Leaving a red and stun Ichigo Minato leaves with a skip in his step, but before he's out the door he's hit in the head with a flying water pitcher. Rubbing the growing lump and ignoring his laughing sensei and the snickering ANBU Minato continues down the hall towards the nurse's station to inform them that he'll be staying with Ichigo.

' _Oh yes this is going to be fun_.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

I know that I made Ichigo a little panicky but who wouldn't be. Shrio and Zangetsu won't be in the next few chapters. But it'll be explain sometime in the future ok.

Thank you for reading and please review.

I would like to hear what you think so far about this story.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm so happy that people like this story. I hope I don't disappoint but yes I do know that is seems to have a predictable ending, but just wait it may not be as predictable as you may think._

 **Warnings** **: yaoi and a little bit of this and that. Mentions of Mpreg. Not going to be an Mpreg story. Lemon.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own none of the characters from Naruto and/or Bleach**.

* * *

White…nothing but white. White walls, white floors, white sheets, ' _Why is everything fucking white; the least that blond bastard could have done is leave something with color. This dam room is driving me crazy_.' The orange hair teen, known as Ichigo Kurosaki thought while pacing the length of his hospital room. His arms cross with a scowl that would frighten most people. Why is Ichigo so irritated? It's because he has been in the hospital in the village of Konoha for five days and he's had enough.

' _Next chance I get I'm busting out of here_.'

Flopping back on the bed Ichigo starts to count the number of shinobi that have placed themselves around the area. He noticed them the first night after he woke up, when asked how he could sense them Ichigo just replied that he just could. _'There are more today than two days ago_.' He thought staring at the ceiling a smirk crossing his face, ' _well I guess that's understandable. They wouldn't want me to have a successful escape_.' It was during his first escape attempt that he found that he can use some not much but some of his powers. However if he uses too much he suffers internal damage, not enough to kill him just make it where he can't move for a while, _'Good thing I'm a fast healer_.'

Turning over onto his stomach and hiding his face in thepillow _, 'of course Minato wasn't happy that I did that. He made sure I wouldn't do it for a while, that bastard molesting me while knowing those mask freaks were watching. Then saying if I really did escape the punishment I would get would insure that I couldn't walk... Bastard_.'

Trying unsuccessfully to stop the blush creeping across his face, Ichigo quickly sits up and faces the window. As if trying to make up his mind on what he should do, he gets off the bed and marches towards the door. Raising his fist he bangs it getting the attention of the ANBU outside.

"Hey I want to go outside." Not getting a response he gets angry, "Hey I know you assholes can hear me, if you don't let me out I'll get out myself."

Still not getting anything from the masked nin outside, Ichigo temper escalates. Searching the room for anything that was heavy enough for his use he spots a piece of the bed frame he can pull off. Sitting in the middle of the room, Ichigo tries a kido spell that he is hoping it will blow up and create a screen hiding him from the other watchful eyes surrounding him. ' _Here goes nothing_.' He thinks as he stretches out his arms and calls out the spell he wants to use.

"Hado 31 Shakkaho"

As expected it blew up in his face, covering the room in smoke and creating a loud enough bang that has the ninjas running thru and door and window. Seeing his chance Ichigo blots to the door only to feel a hand grab his ankle making him fall to the floor.

"Nice try kid." Came an unamused voice behind a mask.

"Give me a sec I can do better." Ichigo growls before kicking the ninja in his masked face.

Surprised by Ichigos actions, the ninja jerks back before he felt the full force of Ichigos kick. His reaction causing him to let go of the teen's ankle. Now free from the ninja, Ichigo flashsteps out of the hospital only stopping to rest. It isn't long before he finds himself on top of the Hokage monument. Out of breath and knowing that it won't be long before Minato finds him, Ichigo takes the time to look out at the village below.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." He whispers in awe.

"It sure is." Comes a gruff voice behind him.

Ichigo whirls around and sees the old man he met on his first day in this world. Not sure how to address the old man Ichigo switches to his default expression, waiting for the old man to start talking.

oOooOooOo

When Jiraiya had inform him of Minatos reappearance in the village, Sarutobi the third Hokage was relived. But when arriving at the training ground where the blond ninja and Jiraiya were at he sees a mop of orange hair belonging to another teen that was not part of the village. To hear that Minato had supposedly kidnap the teen was another surprise and Sarutobi didn't know if he should be worried or not especially when the orange teen now known as Ichigo took down five of his elite shinobi before Jiraiya knock him unconscious.

Having to confine him to the hospital has been a good training for the shinobi guarding the teen. After his last escape attempt showing how lax the ninjas were has spur the majority of teams to upgrade their training. Of course seeing the expression on Ichigos face when Minato said he needed punishment for the attempt was very amusing.

Brought out of his musings Sarutobi catches out of the corner of his eye a blur of orange before a panic ninja burst into his office.

"Hokage-sama, the young man that was in the hospital has escaped and disappeared."

Sighing at the uproar the teen wrought Sarutobi puff on his pipe and stared out across the village.

"Has Minato and Jiraiya been inform?"

"Yea sir, they are out looking for him now."

"Good, tell Jiraiya to keep Minato busy for a while." Turning to look at the ninja, "I already know where he went."

"Uh sir?" asked the confused ninja, "You don't won't Minato to know where he is at?"

"Not yet, I just want to talk to the boy for a bit." Sarutobi said as he walked out the door.

Heading in the direction he last saw the boy take, Sarutobi takes his time getting up the monument. Thinking about how his elite ninja was outsmarted by a civilian and young one at that gave the old man a few laughs. What was even more amusing was what Minato would do to a disobedient Ichigo. Sarutobi was sure that nobody would be seeing the orange hair teen any time after his successful escape. Coming to the top of the monument Sarutobi searches for the mop of orange belonging to the boy he was just thinking about. Spotting him on one of the heads the Hokage walks silently behind him and catches the whispered words that most people would've missed.

"It sure is." He replies to Ichigos words.

Seeing that he startle the teen and receiving a scowl with a glare, Sarutobi just chuckles ' _Young'uns never change no matter where they're from_.'

Seeing that Ichigo was waiting for him to speak, the Hokage broke the silence by pointing out the obvious.

"You know that Minato is not going to be happy with you."

His sentence was greeted with silence. Until Ichigo mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I said I don't need him to tell me what I can't or can do. That room was driving me insane." Came his not quite growled answer. "I just wanted to go outside for a bit."

"Heh, well you did make it out, but you caused several of my ninja to be in an uproar you know." Taking a puff of his pipe Sarutobi walks a little bit closer to Ichigo.

"Yeah sorry about that."

"I can assume that placing you back in that room, that you will keep trying to get out?"

"Probably."

Sighing again Sarutobi comes to stand beside Ichigo who still watches the village below. For a few minutes it's quiet until he breaks the silence again.

"Tell me about yourself Ichigo."

Surprised by the Hokage's question Ichigo only stares before looking down at this hands interlaced with each other. He then looks back at the old man and decides to go with it for now.

"What do you want to know?"

oOooOooOo

' _I' am going to make it so he won't be able to walk for a month after this_.' Came the thought of one very irritated Minato, ' _mmm I wonder_.'

"Sensei" Minato calls out to the white hair man peeping into a woman's bath house.

"mmm" comes a slightly distracted reply followed by perverted giggling.

"Sensei!" Minato shouted in frustration.

"what, can't you see that I'm in the middle of doing research."

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance at his sensei who was supposed to be helping him find his missing mate, Minato tries a different tactic.

"Is there a jutsu that allows men to become pregnant or seemly pregnant?" ignoring the shock sputters he got from Jiraiya, Minato goes on. "I need to do something that'll keep Ichigo from doing anything reckless."

"…uh…I don't think that there is a jutsu like that." Came Jiraiya's still shocked voice, "Why do you need something like that."

"If Ichigo is pregnant or if he has the pregnant belly he wouldn't be able to go anywhere fast he would only be able to waddle." As he said this an image of Ichigo with a swollen belly pops in his head, ' _heh, I think he would look cute filled with my child_.'

Seeing the ominous look on his student's face Jiraiya could only feel sorry for the orange hair teen. Thinking that he stall Minato long enough Jiraiya starts to lead the blond back towards the area where they could find a trace of the runaway teen.

"Well you might as well forget it, there isn't a jutsu like that and I don't think anyone wants to try to make one. Plus if you wanted him to have the look and feel of him being pregnant then you would have to use to transformation jutsu. But you can forget that too, you don't have the chakra reserves for that either."

Seeing that Minato wasn't playing attention, Jiraiya grabs his shoulders a spins him around to face the Hokage Monument.

"Look there is something orange on the second Hokage's head." Pointing with his finger then pushing Minato causing him to stumble before he disappears in a flash of yellow.

"Getting the hang of his new technique huh, I guess we have to call him the yellow flash for now on." Chuckling at the thought of Minato reaction to his new nickname Jiraiya heads to the Hokage's office to wait for his sensei.

oOooOooOooOo

"I see, you've had a interesting life so far."

"Yeah it feels like a life time since I didn't have to worry about a war or something like it."

"What will you do?" seeing the confused look on Ichigos face Sarutobi elaborates, "Will you stay here and let your friends deal with the war or will you go and help them?"

"I-

"There you are!" came a shout behind them, "Do you know how long I have been looking for you Ichigo?"

"ahhaha, Hi Minato." Ichigo could just feel the deadly aura coming off the blond.

"Don't 'hi Minato me' I thought I told you to wait in the hospital room until I got back." Smacking Ichigo upside the head, then tossing him over his shoulder.

"Please excuse us Hokage-sama, I have to take my mate to punish him for his little rebellion." Holding tight to a now struggling Ichigo who was calling him everything under the sun.

"You ass, let go of me bastard shit head son of—

Cutting the rant off by giving Ichigos ass a smack Minato smile at his leader before vanishing.

Amused by the two teens antics Sarutobi gives his pipe a puff before turning back to his office waiting to hear what Jiraiya had to say.

oOooOooOo

xx(Lemon)xx

Walking into his bedroom and tossing a cursing Ichigo on his bed with enough force to make him bounce causing a small yelp from the teen.

"Now I think it's time that I give you your punishment." Came Minato's low voice near Ichigos ear.

"oof" was the only made as Minato flips Ichigo onto his stomach. Placing the teen's hands above his head and against the headboard. Taking his headband, using it a makeshift rope and wrapping it around Ichigos hands before stabbing it to the headboard with a kunai.

"You will not be allowed to touch yourself." Instructs Minato as his hand slid into Ichigos hospital pants and slowly stroking the half hard length. "Ah look at this barely begun and you're already hard. Heh I guess you like it rough."

Using his other hand to barely touch Ichigos skin as his draws it up and down the teens back. Causing tremors and whisper moans from the one below him. Feeling his own length harden Minato pulls Ichigos pants down to his knees and grinds his clothe erection against Ichigos ass.

"Ahh…Minato don't ttease." Came a beautiful whine from his mate.

"But this is your punishment for earlier, I'm just making sure you won't be doing it again."

Leaning down and nuzzling Ichigos neck before he starts to lick and suck the flush skin. Earning more mews and moans Minato leaves a trial of big and small marks from the teen's neck to just above his hips along his spine.

"I'm going to make sure you want to able to go outside." He says when he flips Ichigo back to face him. "I'll make sure by leaving my mark all over your body so everyone will know who you belong to."

"bbastard I'm nnot an oobjec—" Cut off from what he wanted to say Ichigo couldn't help the moan and squirm from the feel of Minato using his finger to run up and down his length.

"Heh, I like the sounds you make, make more for me Ichigo." Minato says lustfully into Ichigos ear.

Grabbing the teens arousal and pumping him as he gives Ichigo deep kisses and trails his free hand across his chest giving the nipples extra attention before going lower to his thighs feeling the quivering flesh give little jumps to his touch. Going lower until his fingers find what they seek he circles Ichigos entrance before going any further he reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the lube coating his fingers generously before slowly pushing a finger inside of Ichigo.

Ichigo couldn't think as Minato pump his length and ran his hand over his body. He wanted to touch him but his movements were being restricted by his tied hands. His skin overly sensitive was jumping to every little touch Minato gave him, his breaths came out as short pants or gasps Ichigo at this point could not utter a word his mind turned to mush. He arches when he feels a finger enter him and he wishes that Minato would let him move more. As more fingers join the first he squirms and pushes back on the intruding digits to add more friction. Crying out as his prostate is hit making him almost cum until Minato grabs the base of his cock giving him a dry climax.

"Can't have you release yet Ichigo, we haven't started that good part yet." As he lubed up his own cock before leaning over the panting mess that was his mate.

Taking the kunai out of the headboard and throwing Ichigos arms around his neck, he lifts the teen up and impales him until his fully sheath. Causing the teen to cry out in surprise pain and pleasure at the sudden intrusion. Licking and sucking the teens neck trying to have focus on something else he waits until Ichigo moves a little before taking his length almost all the way out before slamming back in. Timing each thrust with him changing the angles he would enter left him a serenade of sounds from the orangette making him draw out the time he would thrust back in.

"Harder, faster" the teen demanded as the heat pooled in his gut for another release.

Nearing his own climax Minato laid Ichigo back on the bed untying his hands and brought his legs over his shoulders before pushing back in thrusting harder deeper.

"Haah so deep." Ichigo moans out fisting the sheets as the heat coils tighter and tighter until his climaxes with a scream of Minatos name. Decorating his torso in strings of white.

Hearing his mates release and feeling his walls clamp down on him, Minatos thrust become erratic before thrusting deep into the orangette he shutters as he climaxes filling Ichigo with his seed.

Both panting but not moving stare at each other before Minato gives a sly devious smirk.

"Ready for round two?" he ask as his forms a hand sign Ichigo hasn't seen yet. "I think you will love this jutsu."

Gathering his chakra Minato yells out "Shadow Clone Jutsu" causing a poof of smoke to circle before disappearing only to reveal and second Minato.

Ichigo could only gulp at the implications. As the second blond goes behind him and the real Minato stays on front.

"This is the other way I thought of to keep you inside." He says as he lines up with Ichigos entrance. "We're going to fill you up till you can pass for a pregnant person."

Not liking that one bit Ichigo struggles to get out of the Minato sandwich he finds himself in. only to stop as the real Minato thrust into him followed by the clone. His last coherent thought was ' _Shit…Oh God_ \- . As his mind drowns into oblivion.

Xx(lemon end)xX

Basking in the afterglow of going two more rounds Minato stare down at his sleeping lover, beaming in pride at the swollen belly he now sported. Safely assured that Ichigo wouldn't be going outside anytime some he draws the orangette closer to him and tugs the covers over them both. Before falling asleep, he rubs Ichigo bulging belly and whispers a soft good night as his eyelids close.

Ichigo wakes only for an instant and looks sleepily at his lover then his stomach before snuggling back under the covers and into the blonds chest before giving a tired sigh as he falls back into unconsciousness.

"Mate" was the only sound utter in the darken room the two lovers slept in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Don't ask why I did that I just wanted too. I'll say it again this is not an M-preg. Story it just mentions it. If anyone wants an m-preg story with these two you can either PM me or leave an review.

As always thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay listen up there will be a character in here that's dead in Bleach, but they will not be the same person. I 'm going off theory of everyone has a twin in different universes. So hopefully I won't confused anyone if I do Sorry.

 **Warnings** **: Yaoi, this and that.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own any character or plot from Naruto or Bleach** **.**

* * *

Two days after Ichigos escape things have somewhat settled down. In the Hokage's office things are not so settle, sitting in front of the Hokage was a very important mission's scroll. If there was ever a time that Sarutobi wish that paper work ended up in ashes this was one of those times. Taking hold of his pipe and blowing out puffs of smoke, he summons a three ANBU.

"I need you to go and find these three for me?" he hands each their own scrolls, "You are to tell them to come here immediately." He says in a serious tone.

"Hai" came three different voices.

Turing back to the window he takes more puffs of his pipe before one of the people he has been waiting for jumps thru the window.

"You know that there is a door, right Jiraiya?" not looking at the white hair man standing behind him.

"Where is the fun in that?' came a grinning answer, before he turns serious. "I'm assumed that you needed me for a mission?"

"Yes, this is a troublesome one." Sighing as he sits down in his chair finally looking at his old student, "This would normally be a low ranked mission but a complication has pop up."

"Oh?"

"Look at this photo and tell me what you see." Sliding a file across the desk. "See the resemblance to a certain young man."

"Yes, yes I do." Flipping thru the folder before looking back at the old man, "So what's the complication? I mean just have a chuunin or jounin transform into the client and that's that."

"Yes that would be easiest, but-

"But?"

"But the client just so happen to see Ichigo with Minato walking around the village yesterday and he has been insistent that Ichigo be a stand in for his son and heir." Said Sarutobi as he was leaning back into his chair and sighing again.

"Ichigo isn't a ninja nor is he a citizen of the village, we don't have the authority to order him to go out and risk his life for complete strangers." Jiraiya said crossing his arms in frustration. "So who else are you sending?"

"Well there is you, Minato, and Sakumo. If we can get Ichigo to agree then him as well."

"Are you serious? Can we really send this boy out to work for a village that he is not even connected to and can we even trust him not to be a liability? The kid can fight I'll give him that, but he has only gone up against ninjas with orders not to kill him. It's a completely different story outside of the village."

"Yes I'm aware."

An awkward silence fills the room. Neither wanting to think of the many things that can go wrong. Jiraiya tries several times to come up with more reasons that Ichigo should stay in the village but each was a weak reason.

"How are you going to convince Minato to let him join the mission?"

Knowing of the over possessiveness and protective nature that the blond had towards the orange hair teen. They can already tell that just getting Minato to let him leave the village will be a headache on it own.

"Mmm, that's the question"

Before he could open his mouth, they are interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter" shouted Sarutobi

Entering the office was the spikey blond hair teen they were just talking about.

"You summoning me Hokage?" asked Minato

"Ah Minato, we were just talking about you and Ichigo." Smiled the Hokage wanting to have the blond be relax as much as possible.

Seeing that the blond was waiting the two older men first got settle in their own way before Sarutobi lace his fingers in a steeple looking serious and hoping that this works.

oOooOooOo

Storming through the center of the village, mentally calling a certain blond many names under the sun, with a scowl in place, Ichigo Kurosaki; substitute soul reaper; and mate to Minato Namikaze was trying very hard not to kill said man when he found him. Finally be able to leave the house after Minato had taken his leftover shirts, and what really piss him off was that Minato after that pleasurable last round of sex had put a pug in his ass so that he kept his bulge, forcing him to stay inside for that last day and a half. Shivering at the thought of how good it felt when Minato had cooed and rub his bulging stomach and the following haze it created left Ichigo dizzy.

Snapping out of the memory he hadn't realized that he had stop in the middle of the road and was being given weird looks from the villagers. Acting like he didn't notice them, Ichigo continue to walk mumbling every now and then. So caught up in his head that Ichigo doesn't see the back of the person he slams into causing the person in front of him to stumble forward and him to fall onto his butt.

"Sorry about that, we shouldn't have block the road." Came the voice of the man he ran into

"No it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." Looking up from the ground and staring at the silver hair man and boy with a mask covering half his face. "Sorry about that."

"No problem at all, no harm no-

"Except your pride." Cut in the boy. "A full fledge jounin and you had a civilian sneak up on you."

"Ahhahaha" the man laugh nervously then looked back at Ichigo, "Ah but we are being a bit rude. I'm Sakumo Hatake and this is my son Kakashi."

"Oh Ichigo Kurosaki," standing up and dusting the dirt off of his barrowed pants before holding out his hand to shake the older mans.

"I don't think I've heard of that name before." Sakumo said not really acting like he was serious but Ichigo can tell that he didn't trust him.

"Yeah Minato sort of kidnap me from my teachers, but I did come willingly and we uh… are um… well…" leaving his sentience to drop off and hoping that the man got the idea Ichigo was finding the dirt far more interesting than the surprised look on Sakumo's face.

"What you're saying is that you are this Minatos uke. Right?" Kakashi again chimed in

The blush that Ichigo had rivaled any reds in the market place, add in that a kid had figured out what Ichigo meant from just a few little words. ' _smart brat_ ' Ichigo thought as he tried not to give away that Kakashi was right nor was he going acknowledge the sudden feeling of death glares from almost all the women in the market. ' _Could've been quieter about it though_ ' again trying not to shiver as the glares intensified.

"Kakashi" Sakumo said as he place a hand on his sons shoulder, "Why don't you go on to the academy, I think Ichigo needs some help in finding Minato since he's new here."

"Fine" Kakashi turns on his heel and walks away without any other word to his father.

"Sorry about that he can be blunt." Said a sheepish Sakumo, "come we can talk elsewhere."

Steering Ichigo further down the road and towards a small park overlooking a river they sat down and let the silence hang.

"So, Minato sort of kidnap you but you came willingly and your lovers. Correct" breaking the silence with the obvious statement that Ichigo had said earlier.

"Yeah that about sums it up." Thinking over everything before a thought pops in his head Ichigo looks into Sakumo's eyes and takes a breath, "Hatake san-

"You can call me Sakumo if you wish."

"Alright, Sakumo have you ever had to make a difficult choice that you lost either way?"

"Mmm, that is a hard one to answer." Scratching his chin in thought, "well to tell the truth no I can say that I haven't had to make any choices like that."

Looking at the orange hair teen the silver hair jounin could see that Ichigo's thoughts, when not on Minato, where in turmoil. Knowing that whatever decision that the teen had was throwing him for a loop that Sakumo wouldn't wish on any kid civilian or otherwise.

"Want to talk about it, it might help you come to an answer." He offer

"Yeah thanks." Came a grateful reply, "before I came here I was preparing for a war with a man who has a god complex and I had just faced some of his elite soldiers, I had my ass handed to me." Pausing for a bit to see if the man had any questions before moving on, " when I met Minato we were both trap in some weird ass barrier and then stuff happen then one of my teachers came to take me back, then Minato outdid her and brought me here." another pause, "I know that eventually that my teachers and or my father will come to get me, but I don't know if I want to go back, I know that I'll most likely have to go back cause I can't leave that Eco mantic to roam free and I know I can't just disappear on my sisters like that…I don't know what I want to do or how to choose right."

Thinking on how to best answer the teen Sakumo's thoughts are interrupted by a voice above them.

"Well that's easy, you go home and fight in your war."

Nearly jumping out of the bench he sat on, Ichigo looks around looking for whoever spoke, while Sakumo looks up into the nearby trees.

"Kakashi didn't I tell you to go to the academy?" giving his son an exasperated sigh before waving the boy down to join them.

"There's nothing there that they can teach me." Saying it like it was something that was always a repeated answer. "Besides I'm nearly ready to graduate so why do I have to continue to go?"

"Son-

Only to stop as a swirl of leaves reviles an Anbu with a mission scroll. Taking the scroll giving it a quick read, the jounin nods to the ANBU, who vanishes, then stands up to look at his son.

"Since you won't go back how about you show Ichigo around mmm," giving his now grumbling son a smile while patting his head, "I have to go see the Hokage and then I'll see you later."

Before leaving Sakumo looks back to Ichigo. "I may not know the right answer to your question, but I think you've already know it you are just over thinking it." Giving the teen a smile before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Leaving the two boys alone.

"Come on let's get this over with." Kakashi grumble out then walked away quickly before Ichigo could say anything.

' _This brat acts too much like Uryuu_ ' Ichigo thought as his followed the annoyed boy. ' _Yeah we are not going to get along_.'

oOooOooOo

"Alright, now that we have discuss the pros and cons of this I have to say that there is no reason to not let Ichigo on this mission, it's beneficial if he is allow to participate." Jiraiya concluded.

"But-

"Now Minato, you know that this may be the only way we can get this done. If the client wants it, it would be bad if we were to refuse a high pay job." Sarutobi added.

"But-

"not to mention that the young man is getting a bit of cabin fever staying isolated in your apartment." Chimed in the newly arrived Sakumo, "I found him wondering the village looking to be very distracted with his thoughts of you."

Sighing that maybe the old men in the room might be right, Minato slumps forward at his defeat at keeping the orangette in the village. Wishing that they had ended up in Ichigos world instead of his, but then they might been better off still in that barrier. Sighing again he looks back to the three men watching him like it was still had a choice in this.

"Fine, but I'll be the one to tell him." Giving each a stern look, "where did you leave him Hatake san?"

"Ah, he's with Kakashi wondering the village." Having to think a bit about it, "I felt that it would be better that both were supervise by each other."

Nodding, Minato heads to the window and is about to jump out when a thought struck him.

"How about we include Kakashi in the mission?" getting a round a surprised looks, "well if I can't stay in the same area to guard Ichigo when he is disguised then why not someone who no one would expect to be a ninja."

Mentally laughing at the still shock faces, Minato jumps out the window and heads to the two people that he needs. Landing on a roof, he scans the area trying to find the mop of orange or silver hair. Brought out of his search by a crashing sound not too far away then hearing a familiar shout, Minato quickly leaps across the roof tops to a park to find that Ichigo had Kakashi in a head lock. Both were covered in dust and both had a few scrapes from rolling around in the dirt.

"Ahem" getting the attention of both boys, "while this is fun to watch I need the both of you to come with me back to the Hokage's office." Giving them a smile that promise that he want be keeping this incident quiet.

As they walked back, Minato took his time in explaining the mission to the two boys. Kakashi looked quite happy if you could see through that mask. Ichigo, was just glad that he would be getting out of the village and he voiced his question about the reason.

"So why have me join this mission? I'm not a ninja or anything so why?"

"Well, how about you wait and see." Smiling at the frown on his lovers face Minato throws his arm around Ichigos shoulders and steers him down the road.

Arriving back at the office only to find that a few more people had been added since he had left. Along with Jiraiya, Sakumo, and the Hokage there was a portly man covered in fine silk and a smaller dark hair teen both facing away from the door.

Getting the Hokages attention and closing the door to insure privacy, Minato took to staying in the background until he was needed.

"Ah, Minato Ichigo thank you for coming." Said Sarutobi having the two new people focus their attention to the two teens that had entered. "Ichigo I asked for you to be here because I have a favor to ask."

"Uh ok" said Ichigo not really paying attention. He was more focus on the dark haired teen in front of him. ' _It's like looking in a mirror_ ' he thought. The teen in front of him could past as his twin except while he had orange hair and brown eyes this guy had black hair and blue-green eyes and seem to have a constant smile. ' _I wonder if this is what Kukaku's older brother looked like,_ ' he was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder.

"Ichigo it's not polite to stare." Whispered Minato

Feeling a little embarrasses at being caught, Ichigo look back to the old man behind the desk.

"We need you to stand in for Kaien Shiba here." Pointing to the other teen, "While another team escorts him to the land of Snow."

Not hearing anything from Ichigo, Sarutobi watched the teen as a variety of thoughts and feelings race across his face before settling on a look of confusion.

"Shiba san has had many assassination attempts on him and this trip to snow is important to the land of fire." Now giving all of the people on the room a serious look, "We need someone to pretend to be him while another group get him to the Land of Snow for an important meeting."

"I understand, but-

"You won't be alone," the Hokage assured the now nervous teen, "There will be two ninjas with you just in case."

Still unsure, but not to the point that he felt like refusing Ichigo only nods a positive he does see the irony at the fact in this world there is a clan of Shibas'. He just hope that this bunch isn't as crazy as the one back in Soul Society. As he thinks this he's incased in a bone crushing hug. Out of reflex he punches the one hugging him only to feel air and comes face to face with his mirror image. Kaien giving only a smile and a laugh before turning back to his shocked partner.

"I like this one, can we keep him after this?"

Hearing a low growl from the blond the portly man shakes his head then tells his young ward to go out and explore before turning to the Hokage to discuss business.

Seeing that he had to go ahead to leave Kaien grabs a stun Ichigo and starts to head out the door only to be stop by the orangette digging his fingers in the door jam.

"Don't make me go with this crazy dude Minato. Please" Ichigo pleaded giving his blond lover his best puppy eyes.

But before anybody could do anything Kaien gives one good tug that sends both teens rolling to the floor and down the hall. The action causing all the room to sweat drop. Before deciding to ignore the shouts and crashes going on outside.

"Ok back to the mission." Getting everyone in the room to turn back to the old man. "Minato and Jiraiya will be taking Kaien thru the short cut to the land of Snow, while Sakumo and Kakashi will be escorting Ichigo the long way hopefully drawing all eyes to him."

"Why have us like that? Shouldn't the Jiraiya I be with Ichigo and Hatake san be with the real Kaien?" Minato cut in, "And is that all being sent? We are going to be spread thin."

"There is a possibility that someone in the Shiba household is a spy and might know that the one in the caravan is an imposture while the real one is off on another route. The less who know the better."

"So now that the post are done lets deal with the details."

oOooOooOo

Being drag around by a version of himself acting like his dad was not on any of Ichigos fun list. Especially, when the person in front of him had an iron grip on his arm.

"Oh this is going to be fun I never had a twin before well we have to do some changes but after that we'll be twins and I get to dress you up teach you how to act oh this is great!" talking a mile a minute and hardly needing to stop for air, Kaien didn't even seem out of breath with the way he was fast walking towards the inn they were staying at.

Ichigo had tuned out whatever Kaien had gone on about until they had reach the room that the other teen was staying in. He was pushed onto a bed and had his chin grab by an old woman who was turning it side to side up and down before nodding once and left before coming back with several bowls.

Ichigo could see that one bowl had some kind of white liquid and the other had black liquid. But understood with the two were being mixed together. ' _Hair dye_ ' he thought, ' _but what's the other for?_ ' before he could think on further, his attention was brought back to Kaien who had gone quiet with a serious air.

"Ichigo," he started, "I have to be honest with you. I'm not really going to the Land of Snow for a meeting for the Land of Fire. I'm only going to meet up with my wife."

Getting a puzzle look from the orange hair teen Kaien sighs before leaning back to stare up at the ceiling.

"I met my lovely wife two years back, my father disapproved but I fell hard for her. We married in secret and decided to run away together, but I can't just disappear without a trace now can't I." turning onto his side a prop up by his elbow Kaien looks directly into Ichigos eyes, "I love her and I want to be with her so in order to make that happen I had paid people to help me but that only gave assassins openings and my father to get more overbearing. So I needed something else then this meeting came up and I volunteered for it. I plan on disappearing when the ninjas escorting me leave to return back to their village. I hadn't meant for anyone else to get involved, but you got pulled in and I'm sorry for that."

Ichigo listen and couldn't help but think of a story that he had read the sounding too much like this but couldn't remember what the name was. But he understood and he wanted to help.

"So having me filling in for you puts a kink in your plans." He asked

"Not really, oh yes you being here I didn't plan on but I don't see how you can hurt my plans unless you wanted to come with us with your blond lover?" Kaien jokingly teased. Seeing the red blush spreading across the orange teen's face he wanted to tease him some more but his servant whispered that the preparations were done.

"Now before we go any further we have to make you look the part." He said waving to the women behind him. Who now had the bowl of hair dye come closer. "First we will dye your hair then we dress you up."

Ichigo sat still as the old woman drape a towel around his shoulders and started to go thru his hair brushing on the black dye. An hour later found him with his head in a bowl of water, he found out what the other white stuff was, having any excess dye washed out before Kaien rubbing his hair dry. With the exception of his eyes and Ichigos scowl, the two teens had come closer to actually looking like twins.

"Now we have to find what outfit works best with you." Beaming again as waves upon waves of clothes start to pile in, "We're about the same height so these should fit. And here's the head wraps and jewelry and—

Ichigo was stun to the point of quickly and quietly moving to the door only to be grab be the many servants and pulled back into the room. The other residents of the inn heard yells and screams every now and then so they ignored it.

The next morning at the north gate of the village an anxious Minato was pacing the width of the gate. Ichigo hadn't come home last night and it took two Jiraiya to keep him from storming the inn where he was last seen at. Stopping his pacing when two silhouettes appeared, he had to restrained himself to run over to his lover checking and checking again to make sure that nothing was done to him. His jaw dropping at the sight of the two teens that now looked like twins. Kaien had dress down since he would be going through rough country while Ichigo was dress to neighs covered in jewels and gold and shades of blue. A head wrap keeping his eyes shadowed so no one would be able to see the different color.

Shaking out of his shock Minato tried his best to ignore the now black hair teen as Ichigo left with Sakumo, Kakashi, and the caravan. While him, Jiraiya, and the now disguise Kaien left by the west gate. For the rest of the day his mind was filled with how Ichigo looked covered in all that finery.

' _I wonder if they would let him keep it_.' Was a recurring thought, ' _it would be fun to peel all that off slowly._ '

To the North of him, walking along side Kakashi, Ichigo felt a shiver then sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Thanks" he said as he rub his nose, ' _Someone must be talking about me._ '

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Hope you like this one. I was kind of stuck but I finally finished it. Yes I know that I may have made Sakumo really out if character but I needed him to be different from what was portrayed on the manga or whatever.

Thank you and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: Yoai this and that, violence and more. Ichi-nap.** **Attempted rape** **. Don't read it of you don't like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Bleach or Naruto**.

* * *

It had been a week since they had left Konoha and Ichigo was so bored. Nothing had happen and no one would let him do anything. It was like he was just there to look pretty. It was also getting annoying. Finally having enough of just sitting around, Ichigo walks up to Sakumo and looks him straight in the eye.

"Just give me something to do. Anything, I need to do something." He's not really shouting but his voice was near it.

Not sure on what he can do, but thinking what could it hurt for a little sparring, Sakumo pointed to the right side of camp and leads Ichigo past the tree line to were Kakashi was busy throwing kunai at a tree. Taking a stick and drawing a circle before stepping out, he looks between his son and the orange hair teen.

"Alright, I want the two of you to spar. Only taijutsu no weapons, is that clear."

Getting a nod from both boys as they enter the circle, each took a fighting stance. Looking at each boy before nodding Sakumo raised his hand then chopped it down.

"Start!"

Kakashi darted forward sending a kick to Ichigos stomach before feinting to his left bringing up his arm aiming for the teen's throat. Seeing this Ichigo jumps back brings up his arms crossing them in front of his neck and face. Taking the brunt of the hit Ichigo allows himself to fall back only to right himself then swung a right hook followed by a knee to the gut. He misses, and leaves himself open to a fist to the right side. But not before landing his own fist to the Kakashi's chin. Both hits make the boys stumble back. Sizing each other up its Ichigo that runs straight at Kakashi bringing his left leg up before spinning around and back kicking the boy in the side of the head. Kakashi drops down feeling the breeze from Ichigos kick and brings his hand to a point then jabbing it in Ichigos gut causing the teen to double over in pain. Thinking that he had won Kakashi stands up readying another jab when Ichigo jumps in close and grabs both of Kakashi's arms and having his face meet the teen's knee. Flipping back using the momentum from Ichigos strike Kakashi lands a good distance away but is surprised when Ichigo is there sending another punch to his chest then his stomach before knocking him out of the ring.

Getting back up to strike at the grinning teen Kakashi is stop by his father.

"That's enough for today, we need to get back to camp." He states before looking at Ichigo, "You need to check in with head servant so your sparing sessions go send them all into a cationic state. Remember you're supposed to be a noble's heir and son so a little bit of fighting in normal but you have to tell them when you're doing it. Okay?"

"Ok, thanks I wasn't sure what I would've done or caused if I couldn't find anything to do." Smiling at both before turning back to camp where shouts for him had started to reach the clearing he was in.

Watching the teen leave and making sure he arrived back in the hands of the now frantic servants Sakumo turned to his son.

"Well?" he said in an amused tone.

"Not bad, I guess, I was holding back." Came a not fake bored tone.

"Considering that his style is more street fighting then our own or what the academy taught, I have to give him credit for keeping up with you and landing that last punch." He said as he started for the camp waving his son to follow him.

"I was holding back next time I'll beat him." Kakashi whispered.

A faint smile spread on Sakumo's face at the thought that someone had got his son interest, ' _maybe these sparring sessions were a good idea, and it keeps Ichigo content and Kakashi sharp_.' Arriving in camp to the sight of Ichigo donning Kaien's mask, hardly giving either of them a second look as he sits looking truly bored, before stating that he'll be in the wagon taking a nap and to wake him when it's time to eat. Shaking his head he has to say that someone had taught Ichigo well, he was acting like the coldest of nobles that he has come across. Looking back at his son and seeing the what-the-fuck like look on his face, Sakumo grabs his shoulder and steers him to the other side of camp.

"Let's check the perimeter I'll go left you go right. Ok" Seeing the nod they both vanished into the trees.

oOooOooOo

For the first time in a long while and it's been a very long time since then, that Jiraiya has found a person that he just wants to kill off just from talking too damn much. And from the looks of Minato's hand fisting every now and then he can tell that the blonde's at his wits end.

"…and then he was like-

Trying to drown out the talking buffoon, Jiraiya instead tries to put his attention on something else, something that has been bugging him for a while now.

"Minato." He quietly calls, "What are you going to do if Ichigo wants to go back home or if his family or teachers come for him?"

Seeing that the blond was thinking, he then turns back to make sure that the jabbering fool is still with them, it wouldn't do to have a nobles son go missing during the trip Jiraiya could care less to whatever happens after they drop him off to the soldiers from the nobles personal guard. ' _Why the hell did he need us then_?' he thought in frustration, sighing he looks back at his former student.

"Well?"

"I'd fight them and I give Ichigo a reason not to want to go back." He says causing a sweat drop from his sensei.

He says it with that natural determination that Jiraiya can't seem to not believe in him, but he knows that if Ichigo wants to leave nothing will stop him.

"What if its Ichigo that you end up fighting?"

Smirking at the thought and what can come after Minato gives his sensei a side glance.

"Then I'll fight him, and win, then take him back to my home for punishment." He says with a lopsided grin.

Sighing that he can't get Minato to see that Ichigo needed to go back to his world, Jiraiya temporarily gives up for now. He instead focus on the road and their surroundings then checking on the chatter box behind them. Thinking of the many different ways he could silence the teen he forgo the thought for ways to make Minato spill about his alone time with Ichigo.

"So, is he a screamer?"

Looking not so surprised that Jiraiya asked that Minato gives him a cocked eyebrow before turning away the leaping a good distance from him.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. I will not have you start using us as fodder for your books sensei."

"Aww don't be that way. Think of all the lovely ladies that would appreciate such works for their own fantasies, you cou-ump" finding his face now cover in mud Jiraiya sends Minato a glare.

"Shut up sensei or I'll have to inform the ladies of all your hiding places near their bathing and swimming spots." Minato says with a smile that promise death if Jiraiya step out of line.

Paling at the thought of getting his ass handed to him again by towel clad women and losing his research, Jiraiya wisely change the subject.

"Hey jabber jacks listen up." Getting the attention of their charge, "by sundown we will be at the rendezvous point so you need to keep quiet. Okay?"

Not really seeing the nod, but was enjoying the silence the rest of the trip went quickly and at sundown they happily dump their charge with the guards they were meeting. Now they had to wait for the other group to catch up.

"It'll take about one more week before they get here." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Good! I'm going to do some research while we wait and maybe enjoy the nightlife." He walks away laughing going on and on about this and that.

Not caring in the least on what he was saying but more on what he will have to clean up, Minato gave the gate one last look before heading to fine the local inn and making sure that Jiraiya got a different room so no fall out spills over onto him.

oOooOooOo

It started out a nice cool cloudy morning the camp fire cooking, people talking about this and that, Sakumo and Kakashi doing what ninja do and Ichigo following along. But what made it far from normal was the feeling of being watched. At first it was just his skin getting goosebumps then the feeling went to his skin crawling, it was almost like being watch by a hollow he couldn't see and Ichigo didn't like it one bit. Not one to sit back and wait, Ichigo thought it might be a good idea to talk to the shinobi that came with him. Trying to ignore the invisible eyes drilling into his back, he finds the father and son duo near the camp scanning the tree line.

"Sakumo, are we being followed?" he asked in a low whisper

Not surprised by the teen's bluntness and not taking his eyes away from his scan, Sakumo gave back the honest answer.

"Yes."

Ichigo only nodding before heading back to camp but no before secretly snatching one of the cooking knives and hiding it in his sleeve. Acting like he doesn't know anything out of the ordinary Ichigo tenses when the air gets heavy before somethings shoots out of the ground then explodes covering the camp area in a thick cloud of smoke that stings his eyes and throat.

He can hear steal meet steal and see the sparks from each impact, but what really got him was the ground changing into spikes and pits all on its own. Killing and entrapping any who got too close. Thinking it would be smart to stay where he was until he could see or until he got help, he doesn't notice the shadow behind him until he is grab. Reacting to the touch he swipes the hand with the hidden knife then bolting when it jerk back. Ichigo doesn't know that his eyes start to change, black creeps across white as his brown irises start to shine with specks of gold. The stress of not being in any position to help those who could not fight back was making his hollow powers come to the surface. It isn't until he's grab again, this time by his arm that he realizes that he could see better than before but the smoke hurts more as well, but not enough to totally blind him that he can't make out the gravity defining hair that belongs to Kakashi.

"Let's go." He yells as he drags the stun teen.

Stumbling over rocks, small hills, holes, and the fact that Kakashi is shorter then him; Had Ichigo nearly face planting on the many spikes and discarded weapons. The smoke that had his eyes burning now was affecting his throat and lungs making him give hacking coughs, which he tried to cover up. He has been in battles before, so he doesn't know why this one was making him so disoriented. It was like the ground was moving and he was standing still.

' _Wait that is the ground moving_.' he thought as his mind caught up.

Ichigo watched as the ground underneath them came up trying to encase them in what could be their tomb. Not thinking he snatches Kakashi up and jumps straight into the ever closing opening he does a last minute flash-step letting him land outside the hole as it closes with a snap before sinking into the ground.

' _That's different_.' He thinks as he continues to flash-step in a random direction, ' _are these people more ninja? Where's Sakumo? Where I' am I going?_ ' "Shit"

Stopping on a high tree branch, he lowers a dizzy Kakashi on the branch next to him. Thinking on his next move he suddenly dodges a shower of needles aim for him and the still down boy.

"Where did that come from?" he whisper to no one.

"Oh I missed." Came a smug male voice, "I was sure that nobles were too busy being stuck up bastards to learn how to protect themselves."

"Well the Shibas aren't normal by any standards, but we did get the brat." Another but female voice answer

Now realizing that they were right in that Kakashi had yet move, checking for a pulse and sighing in relief that the boy was still alive, Ichigo slowly pick him up and tried to flash-step again but a hacking cough racks his frame causing him to almost drop the boy.

"It seems that the poison smoke at least worked." The smug male said

"We'll just wait him out then. It won't take long before he drops too." The female said

Thinking quick, Ichigo rummages thru Kakashi's bag. His hand closing around something hoping that it would help, he flings it out before grabbing Kakashi and jumping away from the tree just as the thing he threw explodes, the force of the blast hitting them forcing them to the ground. Shaking off the daze it caused Ichigo lefts Kakashi on to his shoulder and starts to run but before he gets too far he falls his legs locking up and his breathing coming in short gasp. ' _Shit this isn't good_ ' he's on his hands and knees, ' _I have to get us out of here_ ' he falls his vison going dark as the laughter from the two voices reach him.

"Nice try, but not good enough."

"What do we do with the brat?"

"Keep him, he can be used as a hostage to keep this one in a more cooperating mood."

Before his vison goes completely black he's able to see the female roughly hoist Kakashi over her shoulder as he is yanked up by the male. Their headbands were different then Minatos and Sakumo's, sporting what he could see as hills. Their outfits consisting of tan and red.

"This one is worth a lot alive but if he doesn't play nice his little friend pays for it and who said that we can't make money off him."

Ichigo can just feel the lust rolling off the male before he feels a slight prick to his neck. His muscles relax making his head fall back as he finally goes unconscious. His very last coherent thought was Minato.

' _Minato come find me_.'

oOooOooOo

Shock, shock at the message that the little messenger frog gave. Minato was frozen his emotions going from shocked to anger to furious. They has just found out that the caravan that was supposed to be here was attack and both Ichigo and Kakashi were the only ones not accounted for. What made him furious was the ones that attack. Ninja from stone. The engery he got from his anger lasted him all the way to the area where Ichigo and Kakashi were last seen. Standing in the center was Sakumo holding a scrape of clothing and a leaf headband.

' _How dare they. How dare they touch his Ichigo_.'

Sakumo was no better, a bit cut up and burse but still able to fight he was ashamed that he allowed his son and Ichigo to get capture. He's brought out of his shame by being roughly pushed into the nearest wall with enough force to leave cracks.

"How could you allow him to get taken?" Minato hiss in anger

"In case you forgot Kakashi was with him and he's missing as well." Sakumo said in an anger calm voice

Stepping in before the glare off between the two ninja escalated, Jiraiya steps in between them gently pushing away from each other.

"Now isn't the time for this. We need to track them before we lose the trail." Looking at Sakumo then at Minato.

Minato tries to calm down he needed to think clearly he knows that they haven't gotten far and he hopes that the stone nin still think that Ichigo is Kaien so they would be still close by. But he knows that that's all wishful thinking.

' _Even if they can reach them, there is no guarantee that Kakashi and Ichigo are still alive_ ' shaking the thought out of his head, ' _no don't think like that Ichigo wouldn't let them die_.'

Sighing and for once feeling helpless at not knowing what to do, Minato looks to Jiraiya in hopes he already has a plan. He whips his head at the sound of Sakumo and a puff of smoke. His eyes light up at the small group of dogs that it reveals, he's happy when Sakumo gives them a piece of cloth and they scatter.

"Now we wait until one them comes back." Jiraiya says as he sits on a nearby rock.

It isn't long till one of the dogs that they start out to follow planning on the fly. With a silent promise that if Ichigo or/and Kakashi were hurt or worse there will be no survivors.

oOooOooOooOo

He's awake that much he can tell, he was also strung up by his hands his feet not even touching the ground. Kakashi was wrap up to the point that only his hair was showing and Ichigo wonder if he could breathe. First emotion was anger at himself and at the ones who kidnap them, second was calm as he tried to find a way out, third was excitement at the prospect of a fight, and fourth was worry for the boy next to him. Ichigo slowly, without notifying that he was awake, open his eyes to take in his surroundings seeing that there were only five people two on guard and three asleep, he started to fiddle with the ropes holding him. The process was antagonizing slow only stopping when one person shifted or a guard moved in close Ichigo tried not to give away to what he was doing. When he was finally free he grab on to the rope and slowly lower himself down making as little noise as possible before sliding over to Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi." He whispers as he shakes the boy and only received a glare in return. "Just hang on I'm going to get us out."

Ichigo picks up the boy and creeps out of the campsite, he doesn't get far as the ground surges up and wraps several times around his legs making him fall but not letting go of Kakashi as he twist to land on his back.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here." A male voice sneered

"Looks like he thought he could get away." Male number two chimed in.

"Oh well I guess that we have to punish him and our orders didn't say he had to be totally intact." Came the female voice.

Ichigo felt himself move and then restrained again by the two other male ninjas as Kakashi is thrown across the camp. He can see their faces now and of all them the three males stare at him with unbridle lust. The two females laugh as they start to strip him of his clothes by using their kunai only leaving him his pants and head wrap. Then they tie his hands again throwing the rope over a low branch just hanging him enough off the ground where he could still touch it but could not get any footholds.

" You see boy, we have been away from our village for so long getting little to no time in small towns or big villages, and we have needs that haven't been fulfilled and you're going to do that for the three of us while the women work on your little boy toy over there." He says with a sneer as he starts to grope Ichigos lower back running his hand along his spine.

 **[Attempted rape scene, it you don't like then please skip this.]**

As the ninja behind him works on his back the other two start to remove his other bits of clothing. One shoves his hand down his pants to palm his length, then starts to squeeze and stroke it. The second male attacks his chest nipping and sucking his nipples before yanking his head down and latching onto his mouth trying to force his tough into Ichigos mouth.

"muuffphm"

"This bitch taste good can't wait to try the rest of ya."

Ichigo struggles pulling hard against the ropes that encircle his wrist and trying to kick out of the mounds of earth encasing his legs. But each attempt is stop by the press of cold metal against his throat and a whisper promise to pain to the other boy if he didn't stop. He doesn't relax nor gives up but becomes more animalistic as the one behind him yanks down his pants and thrust a finger into his entrance, making him jerk forward. The one who is stroking his length to wakefulness grabs it roughly before giving a sick smile. Descending on Ichigos now hard length ninja on kneeing takes it in his mouth and starts to suck. The other one up top wraps his arms around the teen holding him in place as his comrades get their fill.

Ichigo tries to keep every sound in his mouth and his reactions from showing, so far he's down very good about it. But the stone ninjas aren't stopping there.

"Don't let him cum. Find something to tie him off." The one behind him says.

The one on the ground lets Ichigos length go with a pop, he grins before disappearing back towards the campsite. Ichigo renews his struggles as the one behind him adds another finger and another, each enters him as painful as the last. None of the ninjas see the black spread across Ichigos eyes nor the white substance creeping over his face. They don't see the crazed smile growing, no they only see the body before them slacking as the one in the back bends the teen over and starts to line up. But before he thrust in he hears the scream of his fellow ninja and feel the splat of something wet hit his face. Backing away from the bent over teen, he wipes his face and stares open mouth at the giant hole in his comrade's torso. As the teen stands up the stone nin tries to make a run for it but his path is block by the one he had just tried to rape.

 **[ Attempted rape scene ends]**

Ichigo stares at the red painting his hands he watches as his other prey try to run. Purring at the thrill of the chase he lets him only get so far before pouncing on the terrified man and gutting him like a fish. Licking the red blood dripping down his arm giving his masked face an even more crazed look Ichigo roars loudly, then runs up a tree as the third stone ninja comes back rope in hand. He pales at the site of his disembowel comrades the spot littered with organs and blood. He runs backwards then stops dead at the sound of purring. Thinking it a big cat that did this he takes several small bombs and senbons out scanning the area fearfully. But what confronts him is not a big cat, no, but a large lizard like being. Not realizing that this was the teen they had tried to rape moments before, he tosses the bombs and senbons then runs for cover.

The blast covers the area in smoke and when it cleared the creature was nowhere to be found. Satisfied that he kill it the surviving male rock nin heads back to camp not seeing the pair of glowing gold eyes watching his every move.

Upon reaching camp the male nin could see that his female counterparts had Just as tough time as the males did with their victim. But he little boy had a few things that the teen didn't. The women where cut up to hell black and blue and very frustrated. The boy was Just as tired his only remaining weapon hanging loosely in his hand. He winces when one of the females lands a punch with a sickening crack causing the boy to crumple to the ground. The action is followed by a very loud and very angry sound roar. Now realizing that he hadn't kill the beast he yells to the female to run, but he can't get a word out. Seeing the pale faces of his comrades he looks down to see an arm protruding from his chest. The arm is then jerk out of him as he falls to the ground dead.

Kakashi just has enough strength to keep his eyes open a bit longer and watches in horror as a creature with orange hair and a long white tail rampages thru the remaining stone ninjas. He lays stock still as the beast crawls close to him its face inches from his. He is surprised when the beast nuzzles him and purrs. Just as he loses his fight to stay awake he catches the beast saying one word.

" **Cub"**

Its voice sound like it was underwater but still human enough that Kakashi could think it was Ichigo, before his world goes dark he is lifted up and stars onto golden brown eyes as his own close.

oOooOooOo

As Minatos group is lead to the spot where Ichigos last scent was located, they come upon a gruesome scene. The small clearing was bath in red the bodies of what looked to be people were strung up into the trees and organs scatter all over. Minato was fighting to keep from throwing up.

"Looks like something or someone attack here." Jiraiya stating the obvious, "its best we move quickly."

Following the bloody trail to a small campsite, they stop at the edge and watch in fascinate horror at a lizard like being with orange hair curled around a burse and wide eyed Kakashi. Not really taking in the fact that Kakashi wasn't hurt or that Ichigo wasn't in the area, the three adults ready their weapons and spread out covering all points so that one could grab Kakashi while the other two keep the beast occupied. They stop when Kakashi waves and shakes his head franticly, his actions causing the creature to wake. It towers over the three ninjas but drops to all fours and crawls towards Minato. Jiraiya and Sakumo try to interfere but get a hiss and a swipe for their troubles. As it nears Minato it starts to purr loudly making the blond confuse, as it reaches him it nuzzles his neck.

" **Mate."** It purrs

Its then that Minato sees who it is. The orange hair, the underwater voice almost disguising the low tenor, and the fact the only one person calls him mate.

"Ichigo?"

It's confirmed that the beast is his lover when the sound of its name makes it purr even louder as it wraps its body around his.

" **Protect cub, found mate."** Ichigo only said a few words before he collapses onto the puzzled blond.

Cracking sounds fill the area, causing Minato to watch as a spider web of cracks spread across Ichigos body before falling away to reveal a tan and spikey hair teen. Relived that his lover was back to normal he picks him up and cradles him close.

"Minato what the hell happen to Ichigo?" Jiraiya asked

Sakumo wanting to know too but was busy with a still in shock Kakashi listen in. Jiraiya is waved off by Minato who points out that it might not be a great idea to stay long in this bloody clearing. Getting a nod from both men after a promise of an explanation they disappear in a swirl of leaves leaving the bloody clearing to nature.

Later, at a faraway inn Minato goes over everything that he knows and that's only what Ichigo had told him. Jiraiya looking grim rushes out muttering about sending a frog to the Hokage. Sakumo doesn't know what to say, he got Kakashi side of the story so he does the only thing he can think of. He walks over the prone teen rubs back a few errand strands of hair and quietly mutters a thank you before leaving to head back to his own room he shares with his son.

Minato isn't sure what awaits them back at the village, but if it threatens Ichigo he will gladly leave with the orangette and follow him back to his world. With that in mind Minato curls up and around the sleeping teen touching any exposed skin and latching onto his neck leaving his mark before he falls into a light sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end

What do ya think? Huh? Please let me know. I not the good at writing fight scenes so yea kind of blah.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings** **: Yaoi, boyxboy, this and that.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from Naruto or Bleach.**

 _(Karakura Town)_

"Alright, is everyone here?" said a blond man wearing a green stripe bucket hat.

"Yes, now what do you want Kisuke?" came a gruff voice.

"We normally would've ignored you but you said something about Ichigo going into hollow heat?" another voice piped in slightly lighter than the first.

"Ah yes, well you see there was an incident, and Ichigo ended up in a dimensional crossroad you can say and well…bonded with the alpha there?" Kisuke said nervously watching the two alphas from the Vizards. He goes on to explain how everything up till now happen.

Getting blank stares from the two other males in the room and hearing Yoruichi cracking up in the background made Kisuke Urahara a man not made nervous easily was starting to sweat bullets as the pressure in the room started to rise.

"What the hell man, you got the berry in a situation where he went into heat way too early and allowed him to leave with this unknown alpha!" the unsaid leader of the vizards Shinji shouted.

"Do you know that since you waited this long it'll be almost impossible to get him away from his alpha?" Kensei the second alpha pointed out. "Any alpha whether soul reaper, hollow, or human will fight to the death if their beta and/or cubs are being threaten, the betas being more terrifying than the alphas."

"And you let that happen, again what the hell."

"Heheheh…I know, but I have a way to fix it and it involves you, Kensei, and Yoruichi to go to the world where Ichigo is currently and bring him back." Seeing the how the two vizards doubted that it was that simple, Kisuke calls Yoruichi over. "Listen all you need to do is distract the alpha while Yoruichi deals with Ichigo, and she has the info on Ichigos alpha so you shouldn't have that much trouble."

With grumble acceptance the two vizards sit and listen to the mad hatter and his assistance go on about the plan. They shouted and ranted on how this was going to do more harm than good. The conversation lasted well into the night onto the next day. With no new answers the two men and Yoruichi headed down to the training area and waited for the device to start.

"This is going to suck isn't it?" asked Shinji

"Yeah." Was the only thing Kensei said.

"Alright tis stabilize and you should be able to jump back without any problems." Kisuke said merrily before looking serious, "You will have five days until this portal closes if you miss it then you won't be able to come back, understand?"

Getting all around nods the team of three disappeared in the glowing gel goo that the portal was made of before it went dark.

Sighing at the prospect of having to tell the soul society about why their substitute was still missing, Kisuke wanders over to the latter as the spiritual pressures of several soul reapers close in on his shop.

' _Good luck_ ' he thinks before he disappears up the latter.

oOooOooOo

(Konoha)

Looking down at the message that had just arrived and sighing at what it held, Hiruzen Sarutobi crumple the scroll before setting it on fire.

' _It would do to have that kind of information out where others can see it_.'

What was in the letter had disturbed him. The idea that a single civilian took no less than five top jounin all from the bingo book and from the stone village, but also the way he did it. According to Jiraiya, it was like walking in a blast zone. Bodies strewn all over and the teen covered in red. But also according to his student, Ichigo still had enough stability to recognize Kakashi and Minato. He went to say the Ichigo seem protective of Kakashi and called him cub. Now that was puzzling, from what he knew Ichigo hadn't known Kakashi that long and went so far as to somewhat adopt the boy was a bit of a stretch seeing how Sakumo is still alive. The other implications that this mission had was causing Sarutobi a huge headache.

"Damn that fence sitter." He says as he rubs the area between his brows, "this is just going to cause more trouble, our relations with Stone are strained enough this will properly snap them."

Taking his pipe he starts to head to the council meeting hall, he could only hope that this teen Ichigo was not some sleeper agent that had indeed enthrall Minato, even if Sarutobi believed the teen there are others that will see this power of his as a tool and heaven forbid any who try to steal him. The paper work will be enormous and if that happen, Sarutobi hoped it happen outside the village.

oOooOooOo

Taking it slow back to the Leaf Village the small group of three ninjas, a not quite genin, and an orange hair civilian walked quietly down the dirt road they were currently on. Jiraiya in the front, Sakumo in the back with Minato off the side with Ichigo in the middle. What was surprising was that Kakashi stuck close to Ichigo to the point of never straying too far from the teen. He has even gone as far as staying in the same room as night when the group stays at the different inns. Jiraiya would find it funny to the point of teasing if not for the seriousness of the situation.

' _When the Stone Village fines out there is going to be an uproar_ ' he thinks with a grimace.

Not liking the idea of another war he hopes his old sensei can calm the crowd before the sword waving begins.

' _Especially with people like Danzo, that man will try everything to get his hands on Ichigo_.'

The thought of not only a ninja war with Stone but of also the havoc Minato would cause if Ichigo were to suddenly go missing again or worse what Ichigo himself would do if threaten sent shivers down the old sages spine.

' _Best to keep the two away from the council as much as possible_.' Looking back at teens in question, ' _better make that three people the keep away_.'

While he was sure Sakumo could keep his son out of the council's hands he wasn't so sure that he could keep Danzo away, sighing he was thinking of having to slow down their return even more. But giving the glare he was feeling from a certain blond it might not be a good idea.

"Listen up, we will reach the next town by sundown then from there its two days to the Leaf, if we push it we can make it in less than that." Getting nods that they understood, "So do we want to press on or stay at next inn we see?"

"Let's just keep going." Ichigo yelled out

"I think it would be best to keep going and only taking short stops to rest" Sakumo added, "the less time we are out of the village the better off we will be."

Silently agreeing with Sakumo Jiraiya waited on Minatos vote, Kakashi seem to do whatever Ichigo did so his vote counted as two.

"Well Minato?"

"I agree with Sakumo let's keep going."

Nodding at the plan he led the group around the small town, having started to use the trees as a way to travel.

By nightfall they had stop for a short rest with Sakumo taking the first watch. Ichigo lean up against a tree and proceeded to fall into a light doze only to wake when Kakashi wiggle beside him. Jiraiya pull Minato off to the side, he needed any and all information he could get about the orangette.

"Alright, no one's here so spill." Giving his student a serious look, "What was that back there? What is Ichigo? Is he a jinchuuriki? And why did he only respond to you and Kakashi?"

Not sure on how much he can truthfully tell without Ichigo there to clarify Minato only tells what he does know and what Ichigo would tell him.

Jiraiya, was good at keeping his thoughts off his face but on this inside he was paling at what Minato was telling. Soul reapers, man eating monsters, and living dead and the list kept going too.

' _At least he's not another jinchuuriki, that's the last thing we need_.' Jiraiya thought since the Leaf has its own jinchuuriki and he was glad she was off on a long mission.

Sighing he turns away from the blond and his clogs are the only sound that's heard, until they reach the edge of the make shift camp.

"When we get back I want you to take Ichigo and Kakashi to your home and wait until me or the Hokage come. Understand? Let no one enter your home under any circumstance." Was all he said before waking the sleeping boys up.

Minato watched his mate and Kakashi like a hawk for the rest of the journey, and when they arrived at the village he imminently grab them and disappear in a yellow flash back to his home. He set out several traps that he knew Jiraiya could get by and set up many seals to alert him of trespassers. With that done he goes to find his lover, only to find both him and Kakashi in the bed with Ichigo curl around him. Not wanting to have Ichigos affections taken by a brat Minato gets on the other side and spoons the orangette burying his face in Ichigos hair.

oOooOooOo

"Are you sure that this is a wise idea?" Shinji asked

"No, no I'm not but it's the only one I got so take or leave it." Answer Yoruichi

"This isn't going to work, we won't be able to get him away from that blond." Kensei added

"Well we just have to have you two distract him while I snatch and grab Ichigo." She said

"Hhaa, fine but why don't we just grab both and take the blond back with us?"

"What! Are you nuts why would we bring that much trouble with us?"

"Look I'm just saying that it might be easier if we just happen to snatch both."

"No it's too much trouble—

Drowning out the argument behind her, Yoruichi instead looks out over the village that they were able to sneak into. It had only taken her a few minutes to track down Ichigos spiritual pressure. Of course, they wouldn't have even found the village if Ichigo hadn't had that burst of power a few days ago. From there they followed it back here, where she had to find entry points for Shinji and Kensei to get in without being seen.

"— I said it wasn't my fault what more do you want—

Sighing and wondering if she should have made Kisuke choose a beta instead of the morons behind her. Right now getting to Ichigo is going to be problematic. It seems that whoever is in charge has place several guards around the house he is in as well as his alpha.

"What about me and Mashiro?"

Getting frustrated she whirls around and slaps both males upside their heads.

"OW"

"OW! What the hell Yoruichi?"

"Just shut up and listen." She all but yells, "We have only a few days until we lose our chance of leaving, so quite arguing and help me figure something out."

Before any of them could say a word a shadow falls over them. Reaching for their weapons as they jump back from the owner of the shadow, they are met with the sight of a large frog with a long white hair man sitting on its head.

"Now what do we have here?"

oOooOooOo

It was nice to be back in the village and Ichigo was taking every advantage he could get. Ever since they had gotten back he has been smother by both Minato and Kakashi. So whenever he got the chance he make a break for it, with his extra shadows in tow. That was also something that had happen since he got back. For some reason he had bodyguards, well maybe not for him but for the villagers. Ichigos mind was still in a haze over what had happen all he remember was being tied up and about to be gang rape. When Minato had heard that it took everything the two older men had to keep him from storming the Stone Village and going on a rampage. Then when Sakumo had heard that Kakashi had almost met the same fate, Jiraiya had to summon two frogs to hold them until they had cool down. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation it would've been funny.

Now that Ichigo had time to himself he was thinking more on trying to get home, but, he really didn't want to leave Minato. He still felt guilty for leaving everyone behind, but, he knew that he would feel just as bad for leaving Minato.

Lost in his thoughts he doesn't hear the person behind him nor does he see the two people he's about to run into.

"Ack"

He felt like he hit a brick wall. Looking up while rubbing his nose he was able to see what he bump into. In front of him is a scowling man with a military style haircut. Hearing snickering Ichigo turns his head to the left and sees a familiar piano tooth smile frame by a blond bob.

"Long time no see Ichigo" the blond cheerfully said.

The other only grunted.

"Shinji, Kensei…what…how?"

"Well ya see we came here to take ya back whether you wanted to or not." Shinji explain, "And as the leader of the vizards, which you are a part of, it's my job to make sure your back home safe and sound."

If it wasn't Shinji then Ichigo would've deck the person who thought that they had any authority to tell him what to so.

"Yoruichi and some weirdo is taking care of your alpha, but, that's nothing for you to worry about." Kensei says offhandedly.

"What! What do you mean Minatos being taking care of?" a slip of panic creeps into his voice as Ichigo tries not to imagen what Yoruichi would do.

"Like we said nothing for you to worry about" Shinji says as he felt a rush of wind blow past him. Sighing "well there he went the little idiot."

Like a shot Ichigo darts pass the two older vizards and tries to locate Minato, but he's having trouble its like Minatos presence is being muted by something. In his panic state Ichigo never realized that Shinji and Kensei had wanted him to get riled up. He didn't notice that when he blew pass them Kensei had stab him with a small dart. Ichigo was only focus on finding Minato.

' _Where? Where? Wherewherewherewhere? WHERE!_ '

The word repeating in his head as he search high and low. Everywhere, from the top of the monument to the training fields yet he couldn't find him.

' _Damn it_ '

Frustration hitting its peak as Ichigo now goes deeper into the hills near one of the closed off training fields. By now the dart that Kensei had stab him with was starting to take effect and Ichigo could now feel himself slowing down. His eyes droop, his body felt like lead, and his mind was becoming clouded. He doesn't feel himself fall from the tree he was one. He doesn't even see Shinji and Kensei catch him before he hits the ground or hear them as they go on one of their triads. The only thing that Ichigo is aware of is his heart beat getting louder as he goes under.

"Sheesh I thought he never stop."

"No kidding, I guess now we have to draw out the alpha huh"

"Yeah, but first lets drop off sleeping beauty here." Shinji says with mirth.

Kensei slings the unconscious teen over his shoulder then they both flash-step to where Yoruichi is waiting.

oOooOooOo

Sitting in the middle of a circle with little bits of paper strewn all over, Yoruichi Shihion waited for the two vizards. She had to do this right or Ichigo would lose a lot more than the last few weeks. She is glad that the seal was able to be modified, so instead of the two teens losing their memories permanently the new seal only would suppress them until they either break it themselves or they die. With the help of the weirdo they would even be able to make it less noticeable since according to him his student was on his way to being a seal master, and they couldn't have him messing with the one on his brain. For Ichigo, who has a habit of getting into near death situations, the seal had to be stronger.

' _Still_ ' she thinks, ' _they are really going to be upset when or if they find out and knowing Ichigo hell would have to freeze over before he would leave his mate behind._ '

Hearing the rustling of the leaves Yoruichi tense for only a second then relaxes when its only Shinji and Kensei who dumps an unresponsive Ichigo in the center of the circle.

"Alright here's your berry." Shinji sings out, "Now all we have to do is get the alpha, seal them both up, and get the hell out of here."

And with that they vanish again leaving Yoruichi alone with Ichigo. Sighing before getting into position she only hopes this works.

oOooOooOo

"I don't see why you need me here. This seal is child's play for you." Minatos annoyed voice rang out in the empty field.

"Well unlike a certain someone I would like another person with me when I try to mess with new seals." Reproach Jiraiya.

Enjoying the sheepish expression his student was showing proving that he hit a point Jiraiya turned back to the seal. Unknowing to Minato that it was going to be used on him. Jiraiya really couldn't say why he decided to help these three but if it was for Minato then he would help. Quickly getting the seal barrier up when he felt the other seal startup he that silently backs into the foliage waiting until he was needed.

Minato was unware what his sensei was doing he was more focus on Ichigo power that he could always feel go out. It was like a flicker then nothing. Turning to talk to Jiraiya he instead comes face to face with two new people that put him on guard.

"My my look at that, blondie here already wants to fight us." The other blond said

"Humph I doubt he do much damage. What the hell was Ichigo thinking choosing this wimp?" the silver one growled out.

"Now now Kensei, Ichigo really didn't have that much of a choice."

"Doesn't matter this one is no good let's just deal with him and leave."

Minato hated that these two acted like they knew him, he hated it even more when they said that he wasn't good enough for Ichigo and that they were going to leave with him. Without giving any time for them to react he flashes behind them and aims a kunai to their backs. Only, he hits nothing.

"Ha ahhahaha that was good but ya see with your level of power you wouldn't stand a chance against us." The blond one sang out.

"Who are you?" Minato asked

"You can call me Shinji the unsaid leader of the Vizards, the pack that Ichigo belongs too."

"Kensei" grunted the silver one, "and we don't like you."

Sending a fist to Minatos unguarded back, Kensei puts enough energy into it that it sends the blond half way across the field. As the debris settles Kensei goes left while Shinji goes right both hold out their arms as red energy starts to gather. Before Minato has a chance to get out of the hole he's in twin red beams of light are shot towards him. Thinking fast he remembers that one of his special kunai is close by. As the dust settles the two vizards stare at an empty hole.

"What the-

"There wasn't that much energy in those cero's"

"So that's what that was." Minatos voice drifted through the air. "I'm going to have to be more careful of you two."

Hearing but seeing nothing Shinji and Kensei get back to back waiting for the younger blond to make a move.

"So what was that about this kid being a wimp" Shinji said sarcastically

"Shut up" Kensei grumble, "Here he comes."

Both tensing stretching out their senses waiting and waiting and waiting.

"This kids getting on my nerves." Kensei whispers with a growl.

"I know I know."

From his hiding spot Jiraiya could feel pride at how his student was handling the two other men but he was also feeling a bit apprehensive. This fight was taking too long the woman was almost done with Ichigo and the barrier was about to fall under so much power those two alone was putting out.

The two vizards side glance each other before Kensei breaks away flash-stepping as far as he could while Shinji stayed where he was. The plan was to riel up the younger blond using Ichigo as bait.

"Ya know that we already have taken Ichigo home right?" Shinji yelled out, "And we had to erase all of his memories of the past three weeks, when he wakes up he won't even remember that you two made love."

A tense silence settled on the training field. Nothing made a sound. Shinji wasn't sure if Minato would fall for the oblivious trick. About to try again Shinji stops his next words when a slight rustling catches his attention. Pointing in the direction that it had come from Kensei gives a nod before sending a kido in that direction. A big explosion covers most of the area as a figure stumbles out coughing and hacking. Shinji flashed behind the figure and delivers a blow to the back of the head.

Waiting for the smoke to clear and hoping that he got the right person Shinji gives a silent whoop for joy at the blond hair peeking through the smoke.

"See easy." He said grinning at a slightly singe Kensei.

"Yeah right easy he says." Growls out Kensei as he roughly grabs the tuffs of blond hair and all but drags him back to the white hair weirdo.

Sighing and glad that it was over Jiraiya hops down and starts gathering the energy needed for the seal to work.

"I can take it from here, you should get back before more ninja start to show up."

Not looking at the two men and not hearing them leave Jiraiya sends his charka into the seal watching it glow brightly then shrinking onto the young man's busy before sinking into his skin then disappearing all together. Sighing again he picks up his prone student and takes to the hospital. On the way thinking up a cover story and maybe nudging him towards a certain red head.

oOooOooOo

(Karakura Town-Vizards hideout)

Blinking open tired eyes then shutting them tightly trying to block out the offending light assaulting him. Ichigo rolls over the motion causing his head to pound it's the only thing currently that he's feeling.

"Nhg"

Grabbing his head tightly wanting the pressure to combat the pain he is feeling. He tries sitting up only to have a hand push him back down.

"Well there sleeping berry." Came a very smug cheerful voice, "Was wondering when you wake up."

"Shut it Shinji." Ichigo bark out

Hearing the blond laugh and with his help Ichigo was able to at least sit up against the boulder behind him.

"uhgg, what happen?" he ask

"Hmm? Oh you took a hard hit from Mashiro and Hyori, which was quite pathetic man."

"Shut up"

Red creeping up the embarrass teens face.

"HEY Baldy get your ass up and back over we're not done with your training!" The little blond terror screech out.

The orange sighed feeling a little bit better but still with a pounding headache Ichigo only wobbles once before he's off donning his mask and bringing his sword out.

Shinji only marvel at how fast Ichigo seem to heal before wincing in sympathy at a devastating kick delivered by Mashiro.

' _And life goes on_.'

He thinks as he sits on a faraway rock and watches the youngest one fight off the twin terrors.

oOooOooOo

(Konoha Hospital)

His headache that much he could tell at first. His throat was dry and his body felt like lead was the second.

"Someone do something with the lights" he thought

"The lights are fine but you might want to open your eyes there Minato."

Realizing that what he thought he said in his head he had said it out loud, Minato eyes open flew open before he shuts them tightly against the room's harsh lights that seem to intensify his headache. It's when he opens them again that he is able to see where he ended up at.

"Sensei what am I doing in the hospital?" confusion marring his face

"Ha, really? You idiot you actually did something stupid for once, and that stupidity landed you in here."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't tell me that. Tell that to your admires outside."

Giving Minato a shit eating grin, Jiraiya opens the door only for a blur of red to push him into the wall.

"Minato you IDIOT!" the redhead yells

"Kunshina" Minato says fondly at the red headed girl.

"No don't say anything dummy, you will listen to what I have to say." She makes to sit on him as he tries to leave the bed, "I have been gone only a few months and to come back and find you in a coma because you had to try this new thing of yours. I swear to everything living that if you do again I'll…I'll…I don't know yet But I'll think of something."

Letting her rant until she slowed down so he get a word in, he surprised everyone when he leaned up and kiss her.

"Marry me Kunshina" he whisper only for her to hear.

"Whaaaa"

"I mean it Marry Me"

Stun into silence before a wide smile overtakes her face Kunshina Uzumaki leap onto the blond encircle her arms around his neck her words near incoherent as her joy sky rockets.

Jiraiya acts happy for the two but he is aware that this may only be temporary. He knows that sooner or later Minato will remember Ichigo and he hopes that by then the orange teen image will be nothing but a faded memory. He silently leaves the two love birds and makes his way to the nearest bar.

"I'm getting too old for this sit." He says to the evening air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Its canon from here on out until the next and last chapter then its all sweat fluff goodness.

The time frame in each world is different. Ichigos is slower than Minatos so Minato will be older in the next chapter. While Ichigo will be whatever age he is currently in the manga.

Thank you for reading and please leave some "Helpful Reviews" and not degrading ones please. I will ignore those who are out of line to the point that they are consider part of the far left or right.


	11. Chapter 11

Last Chapter. Please remember that the two worlds are on a different time frame. Minato will be older than Ichigo.

 **Warnings** **: Yaoi; this and that. There will be no lemon in this chapter. Sorry I didn't feel like writing one.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own anything from Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

(Fourth shinobi war battlefield-after Kaguya was sealed)

As the blue glow got brighter and brighter I watch my son. He has grown to be a great ninja and his growth will continue. I wish I could stay a little bit longer, there is so much I have yet to tell him. I wish…I wish…I.

As the bright light engulfs an older blond leaving the younger to finish the fight. Minato only blinked but instead of seeing his wife he only sees a white void and the face of the Shinigami. Puzzled on why he's facing the being he waits for the sprite to talk. The being does not say a thing it only reaches out and touches Minatos head. Confused by this he only waits.

His confusion doesn't last. A searing pain races through his head forcing him to his knees as he is bombarded by images that he cannot place yet he feels as though he should know them. A color dominates the majority of these images. Orange. Orange hair. Orange spikey hair brown eyes a scowl a face.

"Ichigo" he whispers, "ICHIGO"

Still in pain but not enough to be disable Minato jumps up from where he fell. Minato paces getting every memory in order before whirling around to face the shinigami.

"I want to go to him. Take me to him."

Staring definitely at the ghostly being he is surprise when a spot of red appears in front of him. Stepping back he could only gulp when staring not at the god before him but at his angry wife.

"Ah hi Kunshina I was…uh…well-

Minato could not think of anything to say that wouldn't send his wife into a rage.

"Stop." Came a deadly low whisper, "I already knew."

Stun speechless Minato only gaps at his red headed wife.

"But how? How could you know when I couldn't even remember?"

"Please who do you think you're talking too? I saw that seal the moment I walked in the hospital room. I had to beat it out of the old pervert. He told me everything." She said, "I kind of figured that I would have to get you up to him but I wanted to hang on to you as long as I could. So I will let you go but I want permission." A weird gleam in her eye.

"Permission? Permission for what?" a feeling of dread started to spread throughout Minatos body his mind sounding alarm bells.

"Why the permission to use you both in my new Yaoi. I have been taking lessons from Jiraiya and I already have a huge following when I used Naruto and the Uchiha brat. I bet I'll make more off of you and your cute lover."

Minato only sweat drop at his now ex-wife, but nodded his consent and watched her leave with a really big smile and a giggle that would make Jiraiya proud. Now that Kunshina was gone Minato turns back to the shinigami, but the being is not there. Turning this way and that he could not find the god anywhere. Seeing as there was nothing he could do he sat down and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Ahh I had enough get back here and take me to Ichigo or open the damn portal so I can go there myself!" He shouts to the empty space.

Still nothing he paces the small area that he has been resting in not daring or chancing to see how big the void was. Just when he thought of shouting again a very smug and chipper voice is heard.

"Maa, maa now that ain't nice. Shouting to the person who is breaking a lot of rules to grant your last wish. Now is it Minato-kun?"

Stopping his pacing he spins around and meets a face he only saw once. The thing that stood out was the man's green stripe bucket hat and cane. His outfit screamed shady and untrustworthy.

"What do you want?" Minato growls out getting on guard readying his charka just in case.

"Now I 'm hurt that you automatically think that I have come to do you harm." The other blond says, "I've only come to lead you to your little mate who by the way is waiting for you too."

"He is" Minato couldn't hide the hope he felt out of his voice. He was too excited.

"Yes, but unlike you his seal is still in effect." Urahara said while waving his fan hiding most of his face as he watch the many emotions that fly across Minatos face.

"Wha, what do you mean his seal is still in effect?" The hope he felt slowly dwindles as the news sinks in.

"Welll, his seal had to be a bit different than yours. Ichigo tends to get into a lot of near death situations, so the seal had to be strong so these near deaths didn't cause it to come undone."

Minato could understand that being a shinobi he also came close to dying but why didn't his seal come undone when he actually died.

"I see that there's a question you want to ask." Urahara said as if he was reading his mind.

"Why didn't my seal come undone when I originally died?"

"Hmmm" Urahara hum in thought, "I can only guess that it had to do with the shinigami of this world."

"But-

"Now how about getting you to Ichigo!" Urahara sang out quickly changing the subject. "I should warn you soul society just came out of a war so the place might be a bit trashed."

Turning around Minato watched as the older blond sliced the air with his cane causing a ripple that transform to a black gapping mouth leading to what he assumed to nowhere.

"Now just step right through here, mind that first step, and follow me but please stay on the glowing blue path. Don't won't to lose you to an endless void."

Minato could swear that the man's tone was why too cheerful for that last statement, but not really caring he jumps into the mouth and follows the other blond to his Ichigo.

oOooOooOo

(Soul Society – after the thousand year war)

On a hill overlooking the Sereitiei sat an orange hair teen wrapped in bandages from wounds he got from fighting the Quincy King. This teen was Ichigo Kurosaki. He had been sitting there for close to five hours feeling like he was waiting for something but not knowing what it was.

' _It's only been two days since the war with the Quincy's ended. My wounds are close to healed yet my heart feels as if I had a fresh stab wound. What's wrong with me?_ ' these thoughts kept circling and bouncing in his head then add in that Shiro Zangetsu was complaining about said thoughts. It was giving him a headache.

So he sat there waiting lost in thought that he doesn't see Rukia come up from behind him. He didn't see her sit next to him but he knew that she was there. The slap to the back of his head was hard to miss.

"So mind telling why you're up here sulking?"

"I'm not sulking. I'm just…well…I don't know" Ichigo all but shouts.

"So, sulking."

"Shut up"

Silence engulfs the hill they say nothing, but he appreciates that she's there. He doesn't see her leave but knows that she did only to be replaced by a blond man in a white cloak with red flames at the bottom. He isn't sure but He knows that he doesn't know this man, but he feels like he should. The man sits beside him and says nothing. The sense of waiting disappears and Ichigo only stares.

Shiro and old man Zangetsu are silent as they wait for the memories to start pouring in. for years they could do nothing to break it, Shiro tried many times only to be blown back hard against a building. They know who the blond man is so they wait.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked getting tired of the silence

"Minato Namikaze, I was placed as your watcher by the Fourth squad Captain. She wanted me to make sure that you don't overdo it until she clears you." He says with a blinding smile.

The feeling that he knows this man increases, but Ichigo still is wary of him.

"I don't need to be looked after, I'm find." He says as he turns back to the view of the Sereitiei.

Ichigo had every intention of ignoring the man next to him, but he can't stop thinking about him. Deciding that he needed some advice he goes into his inner world, only he is kicked out by Shiro with the words.

" **Just talk to him King don't be a wimp."** Then getting roughly kick out of his mind.

His body jerks so hard that Ichigo was about to eat dirt, when a pair of arms circle his torso holding back against a really ripped chest. A light blush dust his face. Feeling the arms tighten he struggles to get out of the man's embrace. He scrambles away from Minato his eyes grow as big as saucers, his blush increases when Minato chuckles.

Ichigo doesn't know what has come over him. This man has manage to make him feel unsettle but also makes him feel so complete. He wants to know more about Minato.

What does he like?

Why doesn't he have a zanpakuto?

What does he taste like?

' _Taste?_ '

' _What the hell am I thinking? I mean yeah sure he's good looking I know, I felt hard muscles under that shirt, and I like the way that he smell._ '

Ichigo stops his racing thoughts his face is aflame with red caused by the path his own mind went. He can see Minato watching him and his heart races. Ichigo is so caught up in his dilemma that he misses Minato grabbing his chin and planting a light kiss on his lips. Ichigo freezes his mind hasn't caught up to his body yet, but he knows one thing.

' _More I want more_ '

Not giving Minato a time to recover Ichigo slams his lips back onto Minatos with enough force them to the ground. The kiss is sloppy but not hesitant and Minato hopes that this means that Ichigo is starting to recover some memories. A tongue swipes his bottom lip and Minato opens allowing entrance. Their tongue battle with Minato winning dominance. So caught up that he pushes Ichigo onto his back and deepening the kiss. As they break apart for air Minato watches the teen he can see that there is lust in those brown orbs, but Ichigo still doesn't look like he remembers him.

Disappointed, but happy that Ichigo hadn't bolted when he initiated the kiss Minato can say he had a small victory. He will have to give Ichigo more time maybe soon the seal will break and he can have his mate back. Minato goes to stand up but is knocked down by an orange blur. Sitting atop his chest is a very sexy and hot mess Ichigo. Minato is too stun by the sight that he almost misses the teen reached down to the hem of his pants. Quickly grabbing the teens wondering hand he doesn't miss the others hard on and wishes that his Ichigo his mate would remember.

"Ichigo we can't do this now."

"I want it. I want you inside me now. Please Minato. Please my alpha." Ichigo whines as he grinding his hard on against Minatos wanting craving the friction.

Again stunned by the small pleasure of seeing Ichigo a hot mess it didn't escape him that Ichigo said alpha. Not wanting to get his hopes high Minato ask one more question before his lust takes control.

"Ichigo do you remember me as your alpha?"

"Hmm Minato inside now I want you now." Ichigo growls out followed by a moan, "I remember everything from the time I met you to when you tied me up after I left the hospital."

Overjoyed that his Ichigo has come back, Minato grips his grinding hips hard then flipping them over. Now staring down at panting orangette Minato lets his hands wonder the lean and lightly muscle body below him.

"Ichigo, I'm going to take my time with you. I'll make sure that we are never separated again." He begins, "I love you Ichigo Kurosaki."

Diving onto the teen Minato takes his time loving Ichigo leaving his marks his scent letting any and all know that the orangette is his.

After several rounds both now are a sweaty and panting mess. Ichigo having fallen asleep with his head on Minatos chest sighs before nuzzling the blondes' neck. Minato loves watching his mate he loves that it was him who left his little lover in his current state. Pulling Ichigo tightly into his embrace Minato allows sleep to overtake him.

Ichigo woke up not much later he too loves watching his lover. Sighing in content he snuggles deeper into Minatos hold. Letting soft whisper words drift into the wind.

"I love you too my Mate."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This story is now complete.

I know that it's not the best ending but I didn't know how to end it and I really couldn't think of any more to add to it. So yeah, I still hoped that you all like it.

Thank you for reading and just wait I have a least two more stories thought of.


	12. Side Ending 1

Warnings: this is a sort of side short story that could be part of the main but it's not really. It was just an idea that has been stuck in my head and I finally had to put it down. Mentions of m-preg. But nothing else to worry about. I might write another one but I don't know yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

Ichigo and Minto have been enjoying a few months together since Ichigo received his memories back and they have been spending that time in the most imaginable ways. But for the past few weeks Ichigo has been waking up feeling sick but both had put it down to being a cold. But Ichigo's zanpakuto have other ideas on why he was sick.

 _ **(inside Ichigo's inner world)**_

" _Hey old man come here I found something,"_ a white copy of Ichigo yelled.

And older man with wavy brown hair sighs in annoyance. "What could you have found that we haven't already seen?"

" _Look here I found this glowing ball of light,"_ the white blade said.

"What ball of-

The sight of a pulsing ball had the old man freezing before Shiro had to back away as waves of killing intent rolled off the older of the two blades.

" _Hey old man? you all right?"_ Shiro asks nervously.

"Do something with that while I am gone," the man commanded.

" _And where are ya going?"_ Shiro asks only to see the old man gone. Looking every which way and seeing nothing but buildings. _"Well what got up his ass,"_ he mutters. _"And what the hell does he want me to do with this put it in cold storage?"_

The ball pulses and starts to float away.

" _hey get back here!"_ Shiro shouts racing after the ball.

 **(Outside Ichigo's inner world)**

Minto was sleeping happily by his orangette and he would have stayed if it wasn't for the sudden feeling of death. He sits up in bed scanning their room for threats but when finding none he gets out of bed to check the rest of the house.

When he reaches the living room his throat is caught by a blue eyed young man looking like he would kill Minto the moment that he moved.

"You will take responsibility now Minto Namikaze and I'll make sure that you do or you will be facing my blade." The teen stated.

"Um what?" the blond asks.

"Ichigo now cannot be put in harm's way for now on and you're the reason for it."

"What happen to Ichigo?"

"But for now I'll be teaching you why you should use protection during your times with Ichigo."

Still confuse Minto only had a minute before he quickly flickers out from the teens grasp as a black katana landing where his head was at.

"What the hell," he shouts. "What did I do?"

"Ichigo is carrying your child you fool."

"HUH."

"Now take responsibility; Getsua Tenshou!"

"Wha wait wait! Hold on!"

Minto doesn't get to say anything else as Zangetsu chases him out of the house and all over the Sereitiei. Back with Ichigo who had woken up due to the explosion wonder what was going on when he sees that Minto isn't there he starts to get up but he flops back down when he starts to feel dizzy.

" _Slow down King, no need to worry it's just an old man teaching someone for knocking up their kid."_ The blade says.

"oh," Ichigo says falling back to sleep ignoring the cries of pain in the distance.

 **(inner world)**

Shiro leaned against the old man's pole with the little pulsing ball tuck safely in his robes. When he finally caught it he finally figures out what the old man was so angry about. He couldn't wait to see how his King reacted to the news.

" _Just you wait little one I am going to teach you all my tricks and you are going to tormented King so much."_ He coos.

With Ichigo back to sleep he listens to Minto's cries of pain and couldn't help but laugh at the old man's overreaction. He properly should have told King that he could carry life due to his hollow side but thought that it would be funny if he didn't.

" _This is going to be good."_ He muses.

Soon the old man shimmers back and takes his place back on his pole. He looks very satisfied and Shiro had to know what he had done to the blond sissy.

"I only showed him my displeasure," was all he said much to Shiro's annoyance.

" _Hump well fine be that way_." The white being huffs acting childishly. _"I call dibs though on teaching the kid."_

"Not if I get to him first." The old man fires back.

" _Bring it on old man."_

"By the way where did you put that ball? It needs to go back to his core so it can grow." The old man says changing the subject.

" _Sheesh its fine the brats safe and sound and yes I will put it back so I can spoil it after its born."_ Shiro says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

Thanks for reading.


End file.
